90 Luck 10 Timing
by kitty1417
Summary: Bella plays hockey. She is the only girl playing high school hockey on a guys team. Its the game to determine who goes to states and they are playing La Push. Things get rough, Bella gets hurt. But Edward is right there by her side to help her and where will things go with them?
1. Chapter 1

**"It's a great day for hockey! The Forks High Thunder is taking on rivals La Push Wolves to decide who goes to States against Seattle Stars two weeks from now." We hear the announcer say as we wait in the hall to hit the ice.**

**I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I am so nervous. I hate playing these guys, it's like I have a target on my back they are always out to get me. We see them around town all the time; they are the team from the reserve. They didn't take too kindly when Jake and I broke up, things were way too complicated last year us dating and playing hockey against each other and our teams practically hated each other! So it was a mutual thing and we are still really close friends. Also being the only girl to ever play high school hockey on a guy's team was unheard of. I am lucky to be playing here.**

**I've been playing since I was 6, and hockey is my life. So when my mom got a top requiring her to travel a lot I had no choice but to move from my home in Canada to live with my dad here in Washington last year to finish my last 2 years of high school here. Not that I don't mind, but here in Forks it's much unheard of a female playing hockey with the males. I always played with the guys back home it was challenging my ability and making me a better player. I felt like I was being held back playing on an all girls team. So when Charlie found out I was moving here he did everything he could so they would let me try out and give me a chance to play.**

**First tryouts were bad! They were doing everything they could to try and get me pissed off and just leave and give up but that wasn't happening. I was there and I was going to make a point! I made a point too! Coach set up a 1 on 1 drill and I had to go against Emmett. Well I got past him and put the puck past Jasper, who is top goalie in the league with the most saves. With that I gained more respect and got a spot on the team and I got captain, and Edward was pissed! They say its cause he lost it to a girl, but I don't think that's the whole reason.**

**"Let's give a warm welcome to the Wolves!" The announcer calls, and part of the crowd cheers, the ones that are here from La Push high. "Now let's a thundering welcome to our Thunder!" The announcer calls as Thunder Struck starts playing and the crowd goes nuts! Seeing as how it's a home game for us.**

**"Looks to be our starting line up tonight is number 17 Bella Swan, number 24 Mike Newton, and number 12 Eric Crowley, with number 6 Emmett Cullen and number 9 Edward Cullen on defense. Wait did I see that right? They've got the Cullen boys on defense tonight? Thinks just got real! And number 33 Jasper Whitlock is in net tonight!" The announcer says.**

**"Better be careful Bella, we wouldn't want to see you get hurt tonight." Paul says coming up in front of me for puck drop. I ignore him he's just trying to get under my skin and get inside me head. I get in the zone, the puck is dropped and I drop it back to Edward and the next thing I know I'm laying on the ice!**

**"What the hell Paul!?" Sam yells at him. La Push's captain.**

**I get up shaking it off, Paul gets a 2 minute minor for cross checking. I take the face off again against Sam this time.**

**"I'm sorry about that Bella; he's in a pissey mood. He didn't get any before the game" Sam says. "This is no reason."**

**"It's all good I'll get him back. Or one of the guys will." I say looking up at Dave who is the official for our home games and he works with dad. I usually am left off with a few things if I'm retaliating. But I do get my share of penalties.**

**I win the face off again. We go down and battle in front of their net then it gets cleared as Paul comes out of the box he gets it and gets a break and gets it past Jasper. Not long after we get a goal tying it up.**

**We start the second period, and it's like I have a sign on my back that says 'hit me' and then they get 2 goals up on us making it 3-1. I come off after my shift. Coach comes over to me.**

**"Bella I'm sitting you least til half way through the third. They are being too rough on you. I don't want you to get hurt before states."**

**"Fully understandable Coach." There is no use in arguing with him, he is only doing what Charlie has requested as assistant coach.**

**"Edward we need you up here, you're taking Bella's place for now."**

**He moves up with the forwards, and he looks at me and he has a look that says I'm sorry.**

**There isn't much time left in the second anyways.**

**"YEAH!" I cheer along with everyone else! "ATTA BOY EDWARD!" I call out! He just scored! 3-2!**

**The buzzer goes ending the second and we head off the ice so they can flood the ice.**

**"Alright guys and gal we can do this another 20 minutes and 2 more goals at least and we are going to states! Now at about the halfway mark we are going to put our power lines together even if we are ahead. I will let you know when the time comes."**

**Yes I'm a part of the power line!**

**We hit the ice for the third and I anxiously wait for my cue.**

**Five minutes in, we are in front of their net! "A pass is made to Emmett at the point! There is a clear spot he fires! And GOAL!" The announcer calls as the crowd goes nuts!**

**It's not long and I'm back out much to my father's dismay! We get it cleared! I get the puck and take off down the ice! Leaving La Push defense behind! Just me and Jake now! I fake a low shot he goes down I left then right and left again! I fire off my back hand on his blocker side! I hardly hear someone call my name as the crowd goes nuts as I go to go around the net! Then everything goes black!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will probably not be doing any notes before or after any chapters but this one. If I do it will be rare and probably unimportant. I will do my best to update regularly I work on many chapters at a time. I will do my best to make sure there is no grammar errors. Yes there will be some swearing, I will do my best Not to use the F bomb. If I do it will be rare. Hope you all enjoy. And this message should have been with the first chapter but I forgot to put it on.**

**Proper name for this is "90% Luck 10% Timing" it would not put the '%' marks.**

**I hear faint beeping as I start to come around, I open my eyes and it takes a minute to for everything to focus in, what the hell am I doing in the hospital I'm supposed to be at the game! Wait! The game I was there! Did I score? Did we win?**

"She's awake!" I hear someone say.

Wait did I say that out loud?

I look around and see that Jake, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, geez half the team is in here and all my friends. And they start to stir and come towards me.

Then I feel someone squeeze my hand, "Bella?"

I look over and see my hand is in Edwards.

**"Did we win?"**

"You're in the hospital and you're more concerned about who won than over why you are here?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Edward answer the damn question!"

"We won, and you got the game winner off the breakaway."

"What happened, all I remember is going down to take the shot then nothing."

"You took the shot went to swing around behind the net, and Paul was there he crossed checked you. You went flying back landed really funny and slid into the boards hard, it knocked you out and they are waiting for the X-rays to come back to see if you broke anything. They say there was some bad bruising around your shoulder on the right side." He tells me.

It's a lot to process.

"I tried to warn you but it was too late," Jake cuts in. "But don't worry, I didn't let him get off with it..."

"Neither did Eddie boy," Emmett cuts in. "He picked a fight with him before Dave threw Paul out, and for pulling that stunt he got thrown out and can't play for States."

I give Edward the stink eye, now they are down too players for states. But yet my heart swells just a bit because none of my former teammates did that let alone think about they all thought competitive hockey was no place for a girl. They never said it to my face but I heard some of the guys talk when they didn't think I was around.

"Hey you're awake!" Dad calls as he walks through the door. "How you feeling?"

"As good as I can be considering, but my head is more noticeably aching now, you didn't have to say that so loud you know."

"Still a smart ass I see." He says chucking and shaking his head.

Then Carlisle walks in. He's a doctor and coaches us, because well hockey is a big part of his life too.

"What's the verdict Coach?"

"As you can probably tell you've got a bad concussion, and from what the X-rays are saying you've got a broken collar bone. I'd say you slammed into the boards good when you took that hit."

My heart just sinks; I guess I'll be out for the rest of the season.

"So that means no more hockey for me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I know how much you were looking forward to playing in states, and finish off your senior year with a bang but there is always college hockey." He says. "If you need anything just hit that button and one of the nurses will come down, and you can sleep but someone will be in every hour or two to wake you up to check on you, due to how bad the concussion is. Now for the rest of you, you need to leave so Bella can get some rest. That means you as well Edward." Giving him a very stern look.

What's that all about?

He lingers as everyone leaves and says their goodbyes. And they plan to see me tomorrow night at the team bash. Code for party and Charlie knows this but pretends he doesn't.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward says as he gets up.

"Yeah I guess you will." I say forcing a smile.

"Okay then get some rest, and if you want I'll come see you in the morning?"

"Yea that would be great."

"Alright see you tomorrow." He says as he walks out.

"You sure you can't handle this without me?" I hear Charlie say into the phone. "Yeah okay I'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry Bells but the guys need me at the station I got to go, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yea that's okay."

Now that I'm alone I let the tears flow I wanted nothing more to play in states, get that title under my belt so when I go to college next year, but my dreams are shot to hell now.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I hear someone say. I look up and it's Edward.

"I thought you were going home."

"I was but I was talking to dad before I left and Charlie asked me to stay knowing you'd probably go insane being here by yourself."

"Oh." Is all I can say as I wipe away my tears.

"So what's wrong?" He asks taking a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"I was really looking forward to states and helping bring back the title so that next year when I go to college I might have a shot at making the college team."

"Well I think that's going to happen Bella," Coach says as he walks in the room. "Bella this is Dean Sewell Head Coach of the Reds hockey team at Washington State University. He was at the game tonight. I'll leave you two alone, Edward are you coming?"

"Actually why don't you guys stay?" I say.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well Bella, once we heard that you were playing hockey for your school and you being the first female brave enough to play this level without being afraid of what might happen out there we've been following your team and you. We have been to several games to watch you, and we have been blown away each game by your performance. We were going to wait until after states to inform you of this but with current circumstances I had to inform you tonight. We are offering you a full four year scholarship to our school and a spot on our team, starting line up. So what do you think Bella?"

"Wow! This is a lot to taken in!" Holy shit! I'm playing hockey for the next four years! And I'll get my engineering degree while I'm at it!

"You don't have to decide tonight; actually I won't take an answer tonight. Go home discuss it with your folks and give me a call." He says handing me his card. "Also you shouldn't have a problem getting into any of the programs seeing as you are second highest in your class."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this!"

"No thank you I feel you will be a great asset to our team. We will be in touch, have. A good night and hope you have a quick recovery."

"Thank you Dean." And then he is gone.

"Oh my goodness Bella this is amazing!" Edward says. "You'd be crazy not to take it!"

"I can't unless I've got you as my wing man!"

"You'll be fine with or without me and you know that's where I'm going next year. I'll be right there at tryouts with you and keep those jerks in line."

"Edwards right Bella, I think you should take it. I know that's where you want to go. But like Dean said go home and talk it over with Charlie, but I think we all know what he's going to say."

Wow just wow!

"But before Dean arrived I was coming to let you know you are free to go. Actually you are coming with us. I only came in to get you looked after. Charlie knows and has requested you stay with us tonight. I'm sure Alice will find you something to wear, Rose is there, you can change into these and we will meet you out by the nurses' station." He says while handing me some scrubs. "Oh and you'll have to wear a sling for the next 2 weeks."

"Oh joy!" I groan. "Wait! No more being Barbie doll! YES!"

They both laugh; they both know Alice likes to dress me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I get changed, it's a struggle but I manage, and then I put the sling on. I head down the hall to wear they both are.**

**"I'm ready when you guys are."**

**"That didn't take you long." Edward says.**

**"Yea cause Alice and Rose weren't here to fuss over what I'm going to wear."**

**"Hey we heard that!" Alice says coming over to us with Rose following her. "I'm so glad you're okay B! You really had us scared!"**

**"Hey what are two doing here?! I thought you went home?"**

**"We did but dad called said he needed a ride and Rose came along for the ride."**

**"Well then let's get going then. I'm ready to crash!"**

**"Damn its cold!" I say as we walk out the door.**

**"Geez Bella where's your coat?" Edward asks.**

**"Probably still at the rink with me gear."**

**"Take mine." He says as he helps me into his coat.**

**"Thanks but now you're going to be cold."**

**"Nah I'll be fine, I've got my sweater on you're in a T-shirt."**

**"Well thanks."**

**We climb into the car Alice is driving Coach claims the front seat; Edward takes the middle between me and Rose. I get so I can hardly hold my head up so I rest my head on Edwards shoulder.**

**"Bella you need to wake up." I hear someone says.**

**"Edward you've been trying to wake her up for the last 5 minutes and that isn't working!" Emmett says.**

**"Bella wake up!" Emmett calls right beside me ear.**

**"Buzz off Emmett! I'm trying to sleep!"**

**"Ouch! What was that for Rose?"**

**"You never wake a female up like that! You gently wake her up like Edward does even though it takes longer."**

**"Thank you Rose! Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep!"**

**"No sweetheart you need to stay awake for a bit, with your concussion." Edward says.**

**"Fine. Better put on a movie."**

**"What do you want to watch?"**

**"Mean Girls!" Alice calls from the kitchen.**

**"HELL NO!" I shout back. "Fast and the Furious!"**

**"That it is." Emmett says very pleased with my choice glad that I didn't choose a chick flick.**

"**Bella, Really?" Alice asks, as she comes in the room with snacks.**

"**Yes Alice! That's what I am choosing!"**

**I decide that I want popcorn, so I get up and go make my own. This is like my second home. Alice and I are really good friends, we are basically like sisters. Same goes with Rosalie. Rose is with Emmett who is Alice's older brother and Edward's twin brother they look nothing alike though. Jasper is Rose's brother. Em, Jazz, and Edward are really good friends as well so it is nice that everyone gets a long great. So when I moved here and after tryouts Emmett and Jasper opened there arms up and welcomed me into their circle friends. Edward was really grouchy and didn't like it when I was around where I took his Captain title. He soon got over it and it's like we are one big family!**

"**Hey what are you doing?" Edward asks as he comes into the kitchen.**

"**What does it look like I am doing?" I say as I take the bag of pop corn out of the microwave. **

**He leans on the counter beside me. I am struggling to get the bag opened. This is going to be a long few weeks with my arm in this sling! It's really awkward.**

"**Here let me?" Edward asks as reaching for it but hesitant. I can tell by the look in his eyes he feels bad and doesn't want me to feel that I am not capable.**

"**That would be great." I say as I hand him the bag and smile at him. "Thanks." **

"**No problem." He says as he eats some after he has the bag opened.**

"**HEY! Get your own!" I say lunging for the bag and he jumps to the side. Then I go to turn to try and get it back but my feet get tangled as I turn and I fall into him and he catches me. I look up into his eyes and he is staring back at me. Then out of nowhere his lips are on mine. I freeze as it has caught me off guard. He goes to pull away but I kiss him back.**

"**Bout time you grew a pair Edward!" Emmett calls as he walks into the kitchen. **

**I hide my blushing face in Edwards's chest! This is awkward! **

"**What the hell bro!?" Edward says clearly irritated with Emmett! **

"**Chill out man! Least it was me who walked in and not your sister!"**

"**What about me?" Alice asks just as she appears in the doorway. I push myself away from Edward and leave the room before Alice can see my blush.**

"**I'm just going to change out of these scrubs." I say just as I disappear out the door and head up to Alice's room. **

**Ugh why can't she just own something simple and comfortable? I grumble out loud! **

"**Here." **

**I jump and turn to see Edward standing in the doorway holding a couple pieces of clothing.**

"**What are you doing following me?" I say with a chuckle.**

"**No but I wanted to make sure I didn't scare you with what just happened."**

"**What? No not at all." I say with the blush creeping back onto my face.**

"**Bella I might not show it but I like you. I like you a lot." He says coming over to sit beside me on Alice's bed. "I sound like I'm sixteen again. I feel like I am sixteen again."**

"**Edward where are you going with this?"**

"**Well I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out get a bite to eat maybe catch a movie?" He asks.**

"**Sure I'd love that!" I say kissing his cheek.**

"**Really?" **

"**Positive!" I say with a big smile. "How about tomorrow? Before the celebratory bash?" **

"**That sounds great. I'd say would pick you up but I am sure once Alice finds out you her and Rose will be in here half the day." **

"**You know your sister so well! I don't think I will let them pick out what I wear seeing as how most of its going to be a pain in my ass to get on… speaking of which can I borrow some sweats to wear?"**

"**That's what I have right here, when I first came up I looked in and saw you having no luck finding anything so I went a got some of mine." He says as he hands me some track pants and his hockey hoodie.**

"**Thank you!" I say. **

**He gets up, "I'll wait for you outside in the hall."**

"**Okay."**

**Getting the track pants on is no problem but I start to take my shirt off but it hurts when I go to move me arm around the way I do to take it off.**

"**Edward?" I ask as I stick my head out the door. "Can you help me please? It's hurting me too much to get my shirt off."**

**He looks very hesitant, "Are you sure?"**

"**Yea." **

**He helps me get the scrub shirt off and just as he is helping me into his hoodie Alice walks in. It probably looks like he is taking it off of me!**

"**What in the world?!"**

"**Alice! I asked him to help me! It was hurting me too much trying to get it off myself!" I quickly say. As Edward pulls the sweater down over my head.**

"**That is the honest truth Alice!" Edward says mortified his sister is jumping to conclusions! **

"**Positive?" She asks.**

"**Positive!" We both say.**

"**Okay, you two would be cute together. Just saying." She says as she turns to leave. "I was just coming to get you so we can start the movie."**

"**Right behind you." I say. "Shit I should have gotten her to put my hair up for me."**

"**It doesn't look that hard to do. Where is a brush and elastic?" **

**I go over to Alice's vanity and get both, but Edward pushes me down in the chair and starts brushing my hair. **

"**Now what?"**

"**Just start pulling my hair back with your hands, hold it all in one hand and scoop up the rest of it, it should sit right about here," I show him with my good arm. "Then pull the hair through the elastic and twist it around and pull my hair through again."**

**He starts to do this, "Like this?"**

"**Just like that." I stand up and give him a one armed hug. "Thank you."**

"**You are very welcome"**


	4. Chapter 4

NA I am going to try and make my chapters longer. This one is much longer than the rest. Hope you enjoy :)

Edward and I head back downstairs to join the rest of them.

"Bout time you two showed up!" Emmett calls.

Rose slaps him.

"Dayum baby! What was that for?"

"You don't have to make a big deal about them coming into the room!" Rose says.

Edward takes a seat at the end of the couch and I go sit beside him. Well more like use him as a pillow. He puts his arm around me pulling me close and draping the blanket that usually lays across the back of the couch over me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I'm completely content with this.

"What time is it?" I whisper to Edward as I'm starting to get extremely tired all of the sudden.

"It's almost midnight, why?"

"I just took a major sleepy spell."

"Do you want to go to bed? You don't have stay up if you don't want to."

"Nah I'll be fine, they will be pissed if I decide to go to bed now."

The movie gets going, and I get even sleepier. I thought the crashes and scenes where it got really loud would snap me out of it but they didn't! The last thing I remember is them pulling the safe out of the wall and onto the street.

"Bella?" I hardly hear someone say.

"Edward it's late and it's been a rough and eventful day for her. Let her sleep." I hear someone say.

"I'm not letting her sleep on the couch all night, it comfortable but not that comfortable."

"Dude! You can carry her up to bed; she's as light as a feather. Geez she can sleep with you!" I can tell that was Emmett.

I smile at the thought of sleeping with Edward.

"She must be dreaming of you Eddie! She's smiling."

"Dude buzz off!" Edward says.

Then all of the sudden I feel someone pick me up. I snuggle into their arms. Whoever it is they smell good! I feel them lay me down on a bed and cover me up and not long after I feel the bed shift and someone's arms snake around my waist. Must be Edward.

"Good night B, sweet dreams." I hear him whisper as he kisses the side of my head.

That night I dream of Edward.

-

"They must be dreaming of each other by the looks of the smiles on their faces." I hear someone say.

"Emmett leave them alone. Let them sleep."

I hear the door shut and I open my eyes. I look around and then I look over to my right as I feel someone's hot breath on my neck. I come face to face with Edwards. I try to wiggle my way out of his arms but it's no use it's like he has a vice grip on me. I try again but he doesn't budge.

"Edward." I whisper. "Edward." I say a little louder. Nothing.

"Edward." I try again a little louder. Still nothing. I kiss his forehead. He moves but hardly. I kiss his nose. A little more movement. I hesitate for a minute but then I kiss him on the lips. He responds to this by kissing me back. I completely forget about having to go to the bathroom cause it turns into a full on make out session. I remember duty calls when he starts to move over top of me and he rests his lower body on my lower half.

I pull away, "Edward you need to let me up."

"I'm not hurting you am I? Moving too fast for you?" He asks all concerned.

"Oh no! I just have to go to the bathroom really bad! I was trying to wake you up so you'd let me go and well you know what happened." I laugh.

"Oh well, we shall pick right back up when you come back. If you want that is." He says as I climb out of bed.

I don't reply I go to the bathroom do my business and go back to his room. His leaning up against the head board resting his head against it too. He is shirt less. Dayum he's toned! He hasn't seen me return, yet I've been standing here taking in how amazing his upper body looks. So I quietly shut the door once I've stopped ogling him. Wondering where all my confidence is coming from, because the next thing I know I'm climbing back in bed and straddling him. I put my free hand around his neck pulling him to me and I start kissing him. He is very surprised by what I am doing because it takes him a second before he starts kissing me back. Full on making out yet again. Like we are fifteen year olds again. Except this is more thrilling, exciting, it just, I don't know I've made out with a few other guys before but I've never felt like this before. Next thing I know his lips are on my neck and he's pushing me backwards and laying me on his back. He's got one of his legs between mine and the other is on the outside of mine. His lips find their way back up to mine and his hands start roaming up underneath my sweater. His hands feel so good on my bare stomach. Then I feel something pushing up against my thigh. Something that shouldn't be pushing up against me there. Then a light bulb goes off. He's turned on and getting hard! From making out with me! That's a first! That's never happened when a make out session got a little hot. This is turning me on even more!

"What the hell?!" I hear someone screech. ALICE! "I really should have knocked! But I had no idea that I'd walk in on this!"

"What's wrong?!" I hear Rose call. "Holy shit! Bella isn't as innocent as we thought!"

"What's this?" Emmett asks.

"Kill me now!" I mouth at Edward.

"Well Emmett it looks as if Edward and Bella here were about to get it on until Alice walked in." Jasper says.

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious."

"GET OUT!" Edward growls. That's hot.

"Why would we do that?" Emmett teases.

"GET! OUT! NOW!" He says again a little more irritated with his family.

"Alrighty then. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do! Use protection!" Emmett says. Then the door shuts.

"Finally!" I groan.

Edward relaxes and collapses on me.

"Ouch! Get off!"

"What's wrong!?" He asks me all panicky.

"You were crushing my arm, and it was causing right up by my shoulder to hurt."

"I'm sorry I forgot about that." He says kissing me.

"Its okay, you didn't mean to."

We sit up and move around to the head of the bed, seeing as how our heads were at the foot of the bed unlike Alice walked in on us. I lean up against Edward resting my head on his chest. Wishing I could wrap my other arm around him, stupid sling. He pulls the blankets up over us.

After a few moments he breaks the silence, "Um I didn't mean for things to get hot and heavy like that and um for what you felt..." He says trailing off. Obviously feeling that this must be awkward.

"I have no regrets." I say and leave it at that.

"Really? I was worried I ruined things or made things awkward. Basically, long story short I have no regrets either." He says leaning down to kiss me.

We stay like this for a little bit longer he is rubbing my back. I start to fall asleep again. I am almost asleep and then I feel him starting to move me laying me on my back and pulling the covers over me.

"Where you going?" I ask with a sleep filled voice.

"I'm going to take a shower. I might be a bit, so go back to sleep. So get some sleep sweetheart and I'll be right here when you wake back up." He tells me, he kisses me on my forehead and then leaves the room.

I don't fall back to sleep though. So I get up and go downstairs and join everyone.

"It's nice to see you join us. Where's Edward?" Jazz asks.

I give him the evil eye. "He's in the shower. Said he might be a bit."

"Ouch! Nothing happened after we left?" Em asks.

Rose slaps him, "It doesn't matter what happened after we left."

"Rose is right but if you must know we just cuddled up and enjoyed each other's company." I tell them.

"10 bucks says it's a cold one." Jasper says.

"Make it 50! Cause it totally is!" Emmett says. Jumping up and running for the stairs with Jasper on his heels.

"If you guys are wrong, mani, pedi, and back massage!" I call after them. "And double both your bets!"

"Deal!" They both call.

"Do you have any clue as to why they are making that bet?" Rose says.

"I've got a few ideas." I say getting up and following them upstairs to the bathroom.

"You didn't just lie to us did you?" Alice says. "Not that I want to know what you and my brother did. But still."

"No, but I didn't notice anything after you guys left us alone."

"FUCK!" I hear someone holler as I reach the top of the stairs.

"What the hell is your problem?! You fucktards!"

"Pay up boys!" I say as I come to stand in the doorway. And there is Edward and all his glory!

"Ahhh Edward!" Alice screeches!

"Cover yourself!" Rose says.

I'm glad they say something before I get caught staring! Edward and I make eye contact and he winks at me. I know I must have gone beet red!

I quickly change the attention to the other two males.

"Pay up suckas! Emmett you're on pedicure duty, Jasper you are on manicure duty and whoever is done first is on back massage. We will make an arrangement on how you guys can pay me." I say turning to Alice and Rose. "Oh and Rose and Alice will also be needing mani and pedi while you're at it. We will be downstairs with everything you will need in 10 minutes." With that I leave with Alice and Rose right behind me.

"I am scared for life! I did not need to see my brother's junk!" Alice complains.

"I don't know I think Bella here is going to have a hard time with all that." Rose says.

"Rose I'm his sister I don't need to hear this!" Alice whines.

"Just be careful B, when the time comes he's pretty big. Its probs gonna hurt your first time." Rose says a little quieter to me.

"Thanks for the warning but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. We haven't even been out on an official first date yet. Which is actually happening this evening before the party tonight. He's taking me out for dinner."

"Really? Well after the boys deliver on their mani, pedi's on us we are going to your house to get you ready! Then he can pick you up too!" Alice says really excitedly.

"Tell the boys they can start with you two I'm going to hop in the shower. I feel like a grease ball." I tell them. "Do you mind if I use your shower Alice?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." I say heading to Alice's bathroom. There is two bathrooms upstairs she's claimed one while the boys have to share one. But before I go to the bathroom I go to Edwards's room to see if I can get a t-shirt from him to wear.

"Did you like what you saw?" Edward says sneaking up on me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe just a little." I say with a smile. Then he kisses my neck.

"So what's the deal with the boys and all that girl stuff?"

"Well they wanted to know what happened and told them the truth and that you had said you'd be a bit. Then they decided to take bets as to if it was a cold shower. Jazz bet 10 bucks and Em bet 50 I told them it's not a cold one and that I doubled their bets and they owed us mani, pedi, and back massages. Well as you know I won the bet."

He takes to laughing. "Well I guess I had really good timing because not long before they flushed the flush and the water went scalding hot, the water was ice cold. I just switched it minutes before. But we won't tell them that but I do call giving you that back massage."

"Alright Cullen you get to do that part. Now can I get a t-shirt from you to wear after I get out of the shower? I'll wear the same sweat pants."

He lets me go and starts rummaging around in one of the dresser drawers.

"Here you can wear this one." He says tossing me one.

"Thanks. Oh so I told the girls about how we are going out tonight before the little shindig Emmett is having and they have insisted on going back to my house so you can pick me up and Charlie can give you the talk so our first date can be done properly as they say. This would be considered a first date right?" I say rambling.

"Well I was hoping this was a first date and it sounds great. I'll pick you up at 6." He says kissing me on the cheek. "Now go get in the shower so they don't come searching for you."

I go and get in the shower. Ugh I can't wait for my collar bone to heal! And get out of this sling! Little things like taking my bra off hurts! And is hard! But I manage. The shower feels amazing! I get out and go to get dressed I manage to get my pants on then I struggle with putting my bra on.

"Alice or Rose? Can one of you come here please?" I call. I am so thankful I am comfortable enough to get one of them to help me get my bra on.

"What's up B?" Alice asks.

"Ugh this is embarrassing but can you help me get my bra on? This stupid broken collar bone."

"No problem B. don't be embarrassed it could happen to any of us. But I'm glad you are comfortable to ask one of us to help you instead of struggling with it and possibly hurt yourself even more."

"Thanks Alice."

"Wahla. You are all set. Just finish getting dressed and one of us will brush your hair out for you when you come downstairs."

I give Alice the best hug I can give her. I don't know what I'd do without her or Rose.

"I'll be right down."

I grab the shirt Edward give me and put on. It's a struggle again but I manage. Then I head downstairs.

"Ow ow!" I hear Emmett call! "I thought it took you a while before you got in the shower!" He says.

"What are you talking about?" I am so confused!

"Edward! You are such an ass hole! Setting her up for Em's taunts!" I hear Rose holler. "He gave you the shirt that was passed around to the person who got the game winner goal the year before you moved here. It says 'I got lucky' on the back of it but Emmett here is just being a goof and assuming things that aren't true."

"Oh well. I might just get lucky someday. Maybe sooner than later but you'll never know." I say and walk away and head into the living room. "Now I'd like to have my toes painted hot pink Emmett and a nice royal blue for my nails Jasper."

"Are you being serious Bella?"

"You guys wanted to take a bet and I threw mine in there and you guys agreed. Speaking of which, you guys can pay up by buying mine and Edwards booze for tonight and can buy just mine for after states."

"But we only bet 60 bucks total between the two of us." Jasper says.

"Yes you did but I said I doubled it."

"What?!"

"That she did boys. Sucks to be you two." Rose says at the other end of the couch.

"Hey sorry about the shirt thing. I didn't realize I still had that old thing. I thought it was my player of the game one from last year's tournament in Seattle." He says leaning over the back of my couch. "But I made you a sandwich." He says coming around to sit beside me.

Jasper is working on my hand that has been in the sling, he's being very careful not to jerk my arm the wrong way to cause me pain. Edward sets the plate on my lap and I dig in.

"Thank you." I say with my mouth partly full not even thinking. I swallow that bite. "You wouldn't mind brushing my hair out before it dries and looks like a rats nest."

"Not at all." He grabs my brush and gets to work. As needed him and Jasper switch sides. The three boys finish right around the same time and while I wait for the polish to dry I doze off.

"Wakey wakey Bella." I hear a female voice whisper. "Wakey wakey." I hear again.

"Mm but I don't want to."

"Bella we need to go its almost 4 meaning we only have a couple hours to get you ready for your date tonight and if you get up now to go we will go easy on you."

"Fine I'm up."

"Good girl. We will be in the kitchen talking to Esme about tonight and the rules." Rose says.

Esme and Carlisle are being very kind and letting us have a party tonight to celebrate last night's win, they are going out of town for the next couple days. I head into the kitchen.

"No one but you 6 goes upstairs. No one goes in our room. Party is over at 1am and everyone is gone by 2am and we will be calling! But I trust you guys to follow those rules." Esme says while stirring something at the stove.

"Bella! How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can be considering."

"Well that's good. Will you be joining us for supper?"

"I won't be the girls and I were just going to head back to my house to get ready for tonight. Then Edwards picking me up and we are going out for supper." I tell her.

"Oh! Edward finally asked you out? Oh this is so exciting!" She says very excitedly.

All I can do is nod and blush.

"Well we are going to head out but we will be back shortly after 6 once we see the two of them off." Alice says.

"Alright my dears have fun!" Esme calls after us.

"Will do."

"I'll be right back I need to go grab my sweater from Edwards's room." I turn for the stairs and run smack dab into him.

"We will be out in Alice's car when you're ready." Rose says walking out the door.

"Okay." I call over my shoulder. "Can I borrow your sweater? So I don't freeze."

"No." He says stepping around me. What the hell? I turn around to see where he is going.

"You can wear my coat. You'll be warmer." He says stepping behind me and helping me put it on.

"But when you come to get me you'll freeze."

"Nah I'll be fine going from here to your place. I'll wear a sweater or something and get my coat when I get there." He says as he spins me around to face him and he zips up the coat.

"There we go. I shall be seeing you soon." He says kissing me on the nose.

"AWE! You two are so cute." We hear Esme coo and there is a camera in her hands! Not only has she caught us being cute she's captured the moment too.

"I'll see you soon." I say hurrying out the door.

"Mom!" I hear Edward whine just before I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella?" I hear Charlie call.

"Holler for me when you've got my outfit picked out. No heels Alice." I tell her, giving her a pointed look.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Not much. When did you get home?"

"Not too long ago. They are helping me get ready before the get together tonight and before I go out with Edward."

"Wait? You're going out with Edward?"

Oh shit! That didn't sound too good. "Yea he asked if I wanted to go out for dinner before the thing tonight. And as you know I said yes."

"Oh well have fun. He's a good guy."

Well that went better than expected. He heads for the living room and I follow him wanting to tell him the news.

"So uh you will never guess who I was talking to after you left the hospital."

"No clue." He's starting to zone into the sports channel.

"Dean Sewell from Washington State University." I've got his full attention now. "He offered me a hockey scholarship for the next four years and starting line up too."

"What's?!" His mind has blown. He's never a man of few words! "You're nuts if you don't take it!"

"Well I know but I thought I'd let you know before I told him and word got around and you heard it from someone else and not me."

"Well I'm glad you told me. Have you told your mother yet?"

"No I just found out yesterday I'll call her tomorrow and let her know."

"Alright, tell her I say hello."

"Will do. Well I better get back upstairs before they come down and drag me up." I say as I walk out of the living room.

I get back upstairs and Alice is still searching for something for me to wear.

"Come sit B, and I'll get started on your hair and makeup."

"Okay. Remember how you did my hair that time after the game you pulled the top half of me hair back and let my natural curls go where you didn't have much time to do anything else with it?" I ask her.

"Yea, that looked amazing on you! I sure do, but can you put some extra curls in where I was laying on my hair while it was drying."

"Sure can hon." And she sets to work. It's no time and she is done with my hair it's pretty simple I should learn to do it myself.

"Minimal and natural make up?" She asks.

"You got it. Plain and simple as per usual." I say.

"BINGO!" I hear Alice say behind us.

"What's up Al?" I ask. "What am I gonna be wearing tonight?"

"I'm going to put you in dark wash skinny jean and with a black tank top under a deep blue zip up hoodie and for shoes you are going to wear mid calf black boot with a slight heel but hardly enough of a heel to count as a heel."

"Sounds prefect Al." I say. She knows me too well.

After Rose finishes with me I start to get changed with their help. I have some great friends. We've got about a half hour to kill before Edward said he'd be here.

"So have you decided where you going to go next year B?" Rose asks.

"Washington State."

"I didn't think you applied there." Alice comments.

"Well I didn't but Dean Sewell head hockey coach came and saw me while I was in the hospital last night and told me I had a four year hockey scholarship starting line up, if I wanted it. So I'm taking it." I tell them and they just look at me like I have three heads.

"One that's awesome B! Two you'd be crazy not to take it and three the guys are going to be so jealous because that's where they want to go too! And play hockey! Do any of them know?" Alice says.

"Only Edward and Coach cause they were both in the room while I talked to Dean."

"That's awesome B! I know how much you want to play hockey while at University," Rose says.

"Thanks Rose. After that game the other night I thought I was done for. Not being able to play States when there would be coaches there from other schools. I am going to take this offer they have a really great Engineering program and I was contemplating applying there anyways so it all worked out good."

We chat about everything and anything from next year what we are going to do after we graduated after college.

"Don't let me forget to call my mom tomorrow to let her know. That and I think she was going to try and come for States in a couple weeks." I tell the girls.

"Bella! He's here!" I hear Charlie call up.

"Alright thanks dad! Be right down." I don't know why but I am nervous now. The three of us head downstairs and Edward is standing in the doorway talking to dad.

"Hey long time no see, eh?" I say to Edward as I hand him his coat.

"I know right? It's been forever!" He says while chuckling.

"Will you be home tonight Bella?" Dad asks.

"Probably not we are going back to Edwards for the get together Emmett is having tonight and it will be late when that gets over and I don't want to wake you so I'll just crash there." I say while rooting around in the closet for my coat. "Did my coat come back from the rink? The dressy team one?" I ask.

"Ah I think so I should be right in there." Dad says. "Oh wait it's still in the truck with your gear. I can go get it if you want."

"Nah its okay I'll wear this one. I keep forgetting I have it because I'm always wearing my hockey one." I say grabbing for my green coat my mom got this for me the winter before I moved here. I love it so much! It's this army kind of green and on the inside it has a really nice wool like vest style liner and it goes into the hood too. It's nice and long too. She got me a grey scarf to go with it and it has a bunch of random colors in it. Small specks so it goes really nicely with my coat.

"Where did you get it B?" Alice asks. "I've never seen you wear it before."

"My mom got it for me the winter before I moved here. I think she got it at American Eagle but I am not 100% sure though and you haven't seen it because I am always wearing my hockey coat." I get it on but then I find myself struggling with the zipper so Edward saves the day and helps me.

"Thank you."

"Really? Well I like it and your mom did a really good job at picking it out."

"I will have to let her know that you like it when I am talking to her tomorrow." I say to her.

"That and tell her we all say hello." Rose says.

"Will do. But I think we need to get going. She y'all later." I say turning towards Edward. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." He says winking at me.

"Have fun you two. Be safe." Charlie says as he hands me my purse and giving me the look you know what's in there and don't be afraid to use it if you need too.

"Thanks dad." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

I step out the door with Edward right behind me.

"You ready for this Swan?" He asks.

"Oh I totally am Cullen. So where are you taking me?" I ask as we reach his car and he opens the door for me and waits for me to get in then closes it. That was super cute! He goes around and gets in.

"Well Swan. I was thinking, and I know it's not very original but due to not having much time and not being able to go too far, I was thinking the dinner. But for our second date if you want there to be a second one we could go to Port Angeles for dinner and maybe a movie."

"Cullen you really are thinking ahead on this one. I already know that I want there to be a second date and that sounds wonderful." I say looking over and smiling at him.

"Alright Swan. It's settled. How about a week from today we go?"

"Sounds lovely Cullen." I laugh to myself, we are complete dorks calling each other by our last names I guess old habits die hard because that is what we all go by on the ice is by our last names. We occasionally called Edward, Eddie he hates it but goes with is because it only happens when Emmett is out on the ice too but we call him Emmy to even it out he hates it too. It just gets way to confusing when you get two Cullen's on the ice. So they deal with it.

Edward puts on some music for us to listen to. I can't help but sing along with it. Well if you consider rapping singing because "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore is what is playing.

"Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country"

I kill it! I look over at Edward and he's wide eyed, glancing between me and the road.

"Dayum girl! I didn't know you were a Macklemore fan." He says.

"That's about the only rap music I listen too."

He is still baffled by this.

"You know I think you just out did Emmett. You need to have a sing off with him tonight." He says.

"Deal! You suggest it; if he agrees he gets White Walls and I get Can't hold us."

"Alright. This is going to be good." He says as we pull into the dinner. I start to get out and Edward comes around and helps me out of the car. He shuts the door and takes my free hand in his. I smile.

We head inside and take a seat, Sue comes over and gives us menus and asks what we want to drink I am sticking with water cause I have a feeling I might get into the booze just a little bit tonight even though I shouldn't be but I am not going to be a party pooper.

"Alright you two what can I get you to eat?" Sue asks when she comes back a few minutes later.

"I'm going to go plain and simple I think tonight and have a cheese burger and fries." I say.

"Okay and for you?" She asks looking at Edward.

"Hmmm that sounds good I think I'll have the same thing." He says.

"Real original Edward." I say.

"What it sounded really good and it's simple too." He says.

We chat while we wait for our food. It's surprising what we really don't know about each other even though we have known each other for two years, but I guess we have only played hockey and that doesn't leave much time for talking about our lives. They used to live in Chicago until Carlisle got a better job offer at the hospital here that was one of those offers you'd be crazy not to take. Come to find out he only moved here a year before I did. We chat some more learning more about one another than our food comes and we go silent because we are both hungry and our food is just so good even if it is only a burger and fries. After we finish eating we sit and talk some more then my phone goes off signaling a text.

**Where are you guys? ~ A**

I look at the time frig its almost 9 how did time get away from us? People are going to be showing up at their house soon.

"Who's looking for us?" Edward asks me.

"Alice, wanting to know where we are."

**Did you guys get lost? ~R**

"Now Rose is texting me. We better get going before the guys start bugging me and they start blowing up your phone."

"Alrighty then. Shall we?" He asks going to get up and I follow suit. He helps me put my coat on. I start reaching for my wallet. He stops me.

"Nope this is on me." He says heading over to pay for supper.

"But Edward you don't have to pay for me."

"I don't but I want to and that's that the guy does when he's on a date with a girl. So all you have to do is wait for me and say thank you." He says with a smile.

"Fine. Well thank you Edward."

He comes back over to me after he has paid and puts his coat on and grabs my hand and we leave and just like when we left my house he gets my door for me. We then head back to his house and talking some more along the way. We get back and there is already people there.

"Thanks again." I say leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Before I go to get out.

"You are welcome." This time he kisses on the lips and we sit there just kissing and in the moment until someone pounces on the hood of his car.

"Look at the love birds!" Emmett calls.

"He's an ass hole!" I grumble getting out of the car, "Emmett you are lucky that I only have one good arm!" I say coming around and smacking him upside the head.

"You had that coming bro!" Edward says coming around carefully slinging his arm around my neck. "Oh Bella is challenging you to a sing off to Macklemore." Edward calls over his shoulder.

"You're going down Swan!"

"In your dreams Emmy!" I call back. "Dibs on Can't Hold Us."

"But that's my jam!" He whines.

"Too bad I called it first. Actually we can use the same song and everyone who is here can decide who kills it."

"Fair enough."

"Right here right now!" I say. "Want to go get the others?" I ask Edward.

I dig out my phone and bring up the song. The others join us. I hit play.

"Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way." I rattle off.

"Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing" Emmett goes.

We go back and forth like this for the rest of the song.

"Ow ow! Bella!" Everyone cheers.

"What?!" Emmett complains.

"She totally nailed it and out did you!"

"Yea yea!"

"I told you, you would out do him." Edward says.

"Wait you knew she could kill it like that? And didn't warn me?" Em whines again.

"Sure did. Now let's get inside and get the party started." Edward says grabbing my hand and heading inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am updating everyday and a couple chapters a day. This will more than likely be the case during the week but come the weekend I won't be updating at all. Hope y'all enjoy.  
Kitty.**

Edward and I head to the kitchen with the rest of the gang. We always meet here before a party to make sure everything has been done and the house is locked down. Anyone who's here tonight knows the rules and won't break any and if they are bringing a new comer they fill them in on the rules. So we should be good but we can never be too sure we don't want to lose the privilege of hosting parties.

"We got the stairs blocked off, everything that has any importance and value is in mom and dad's room and the door is locked." Emmett says. "Oh and here you go Bella." He continues as he sets a bag up on the counter.

I search the bag and see what it holds. I take out some Smirnoff, Captain Morgan and condoms.

"Thanks for all this but I don't think I'll be needing these." I say throwing the condoms at him.

"You might not but Eddie might, and you'll be glad one of you have them on you." He says throwing them back at me.

"Well we won't be needing them for awhile, or ever." I say throwing them back at him. "I'm on the pill. So you can keep them." Throwing them back.

"Fine. One can never be too safe."

"Oh I think we are covered." I say. "Now I won't be hitting this stuff to hard tonight, where's my beer?"

"Right here." Jasper says. Setting a case on the counter.

"He's buying your booze for after states. Where he's the high better." He says pointing at Emmett.

I head over to the fridge and put a few beers in the fridge for me.

"Do you want any?" I turn looking at Edward.

"Oh put a couple in there for me." He says.

"I'm just going to run the rest of this up to your room because I'm not touching it tonight and I don't want anyone jacking it from me." I say.

"Here I'll take some of it for you." He says. He has snagged a couple shot glasses I see. I give him a questioning look. He gives me a look back saying don't mind me so the others won't notice.

We head up to his room and put the rest of it on his desk. He pins me against the wall.

Looking me straight in the face, "So what you said down there with the whole condom thing. Was any of it true."

"Edward I'm going to be straight up with you I'm a virgin. I was just saying what felt right. I am on the pill chances are I'm still going to want wear a condom to be safe but if we don't then oh well I'm still protected. With that being said please don't push me. I am not ready to go that far. Heck we've only been out on one date..." He cuts me off by kissing me. Screw it I'm crazy about him! I wouldn't have any regrets if he was my first. I wrap my free arm around his neck with my hand going to his hair. I feel one of his hands go to my lower waist and his other, his fingers are in my hair and his palm is on my cheek. We stay like this for several minutes. Then he pulls away.

"Sorry but you had to stop talking. You probably won't want to hear this but I've only been with a couple girls before. First was with my first ever girlfriend who we thought we had too. The other was a mistake should never have happened. We both had way too much to drink and it happened just after I moved here. Come to find out she got with or tried to get with everyone on the hockey team. But with that being said I can wait and I want it to be right. Not something we feel we have to do because everyone is doing it..." Now it's my turn to shut him up so I do.

"Sorry but you were rambling dear." I say. "Now what did you do with those shot glasses cause I could use a couple shots right now."

He grabs them cracks open the Smirnoff and fills both our glasses.

"For tonight." He says and we throw them back.

I fill our glasses again. "For states." And we drink. "Now let's get back downstairs before they decide to come find us. We head downstairs. Edward is following me down the stairs.

"Well well well. We got a little rule breaker right here. What you couldn't get any after the game so you had to run up and get some before the party. Pathetic! And desperate if you ask me." Lauren says.

"Well we weren't asking you and you can leave my girlfriend alone. She was having a bit of a rest before tonight and I thought I'd wake her." Edward says.

"Girlfriend!? As of when?" Jessica snaps.

"As of like a couple hours ago if you must know. We have been seeing each other for the past little bit and made it official tonight if you must know." I snap back.

"That's a shame that your taking your teams sloppy seconds Edward you can do so much better." Lauren says.

"Excuse me bitch! But I haven't been with anyone!" I say. "You know what you can get the fuck out now along with Jessica too! Or I will physically kick the two of you out!"

"It's not your party you can't kick me out." Jessica says standing her ground beside Lauren.

"Actually it's a Captain and Assistant Captain party so she has every right to kick the two of you out." Emmett says.

"Only because she's sleeping with the Captain." Lauren snarls.

"Ha! I am the Captain you dumb ass! Where have you been the past two years?"

"Bull shit! You're not the Captain."

"She is." Edward says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mike will let us stay, he's assistant."

"No he's not, Edward, Emmett and I are the Assistant Captains and Bella is Captain. Now you two have to the count of three to get out or we will let Bella physically throw the two of you out." Jasper says.

"She's crippled she can't do shit!"

"Watch me bitch!" I say going at her. I know it's cheap but it's the best I can do with one hand I drab her hair with my good hand and start pulling her to the door. Jessica comes at me. This is going to hurt like hell but I grab her by the hair too and drag her to the door too. I kick them both in the ass as I shove them out.

"Now stay out! And you're not welcome here again." I call after them. "I know that was cheap but I don't care it was the best I could do. Now excuse me I need to get some Advil and a couple beers in me before I start hurting."

Everyone is looking at me wide eyed.

"Close your mouths. Y'all look like fish."

I head for the kitchen and get what I need and I pop open a bottle of beer and start chugging er.

"Whoa! Slow down there sweetheart!" Edward comes in and takes it from me.

"You know you didn't have to do that and hurt yourself even more."

"I'll be fine. No pain no game." I say. "So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"It wasn't supposed happen like this but yes, Bella I'd like to make it official. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me.

I am blushing hard core! "Yes I'd love that!" I say stepping up on my tip toes to kiss him. He picks me up and sets me on the counter. I'm not that much shorter than him, he's 5'10" and I'm 5'6". Four inches is a bit of a difference. We stop kissing and I rest my head on his shoulder. I could stay like this all night.

"I don't want to party down here. Can we go up to your room and just chill?" I ask him.

"If that's what you want to do, that's what we will do." He says.

"That's what I want. Let's grab a couple beers and snacks though." I say pulling away. He tightens his grip around me.

"I'll worry about that." He says. He takes my legs and wraps them around his waist and he picks me. "Pretend you're asleep or not feeling good and I'll sneak back down and get us our snacks. Hopefully no one will see us go up. But just in case." He says. He'll probably take the stairs that go from the kitchen upstairs that only his family knows about. But it's good to be cautious.

"Let me down here and I'll meet you in your room." I say to him as he reaches the top of the stairs. "Will you grab some Advil to for in the morning?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." He says kissing me on my forehead.

I head down to his room and stop quickly to go to the bathroom and once done in there I head to his room and take a quick swig of vodka hoping that will help with the pain in my shoulder. I won't take anything where I've already hit the booze. Hmm let's see what he's got for movies. I hear Edward come in.

"See any good movies?" He asks.

"I see you have majority of the classics." I say flipping through them. Then I find Dirty Dancing. "Don't hate me but I want to watch Dirty Dancing."

"I don't mind one bit. Because I get to watch it with you." He takes the movie from me and hands me my beer. He goes and puts the movie in. I set my beer on the bedside table and start to get undressed. I take my pants off and I take my arm out of my sling and ease off my hoodie. I put my sling back on. Leaving me in my panties that leave little to the imagination, and my tank top.

"Sweetheart you're going to be the death of me."

"Sorry hon, but I just am looking for comfort. Although it's darn near impossible with the sling." I say.

"Don't worry you'll have it off before you know it. But I hope you don't mind I'm striping down to my boxers."

"I'm fine with that." I tell him as a crawl into his very comfy bed I get situated and I grab my beer and snack that he's set there too. Edward soon joins me pulling me close and we get the movie started. I know it's only been a few days but I am very content like this being in his arms.

This is the life. This is more fun than being downstairs getting shit faced and not remembering half of it. At some point during the movie because I can feel Edward moving around.

"What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep and the way you were laying wasn't going to be that comfortable to sleep like that all night." He says.

"Oh." I am a little disappointed that I feel asleep. What is so annoying is that I never fall asleep while watching anything doesn't matter how tired I am. I must be really relaxed in Edwards's arms. I get comfortable again and Edward wraps his arms around me holding me close and we both fall into a deep sleep. Well I don't know if Edward does but I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy. I was planning writing more for this chapter but I am running out of time before I have to go to work tonight. I don't have a fav NHL team I just choose the first two teams that I thought of. I am going to work on the next couple chapters tonight while I am at work if it's not busy tonight to have for you all tomorrow.  
Kitty**

I wake up and look at the clock and its 8am and I can tell that I am not going to get back to sleep. I can tell. So I get up knowing that everyone is going to start to stir in a couple hours and are probably going to be hung over and want a good breakfast and some coffee. I head downstairs and make myself some coffee and then set to work on getting breakfast started. I make pancakes, scramble and fry some eggs. Then I raid the fridge and find some bacon and sausage and start that cooking while I continue working on the pancakes and some more eggs. The boys can eat a lot and so can Alice and Rose when they are hung over.

"What's cooking good lookin?" Edwards asks, coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Breakfast." I say reaching for my coffee taking a sip. "Wanna get the juice, syrup, jam, all the stuff that we will need out of the fridge for me please. I am sure the rest will be getting up soon."

No sooner do I say that I hear someone coming down the stairs as I am placing the last of the food on plates and setting them out on the counter in front of the breakfast bar.

"Mmm I knew I smelt something good cooking." Emmett says coming into the kitchen. "Edward she's a keeper." He says going to grab some plates and forks for us all.

"Oh Bella you didn't have to do all this for us!" Jasper says coming into the kitchen with Alice behind him.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. Plus I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep because of Edward's snoring."

He goes to protest that he doesn't snore but I give him a look we are avoiding all and any sexual jokes aimed at us for now.

"I know he sounds like a freight train half the time. It was brutal when we have to share a hotel room with him when we are away for tournaments." Emmett says. Okay now he's just poking fun.

"It wasn't that bad, so where is Rose?" I ask to change the subject.

"She was just waking up when I go up she should be down any minute." Emmett says as he starts to dig in to his food.

We all dig in and true to his work Rose soon joins us and she fixes herself a plate of food.

"Goodness B! This is freaking delicious!" She says as she digs in. "The pancakes are the best!"

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"And I thought mom made the best pancakes but these are better! What did you do to them?" Emmett asks.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." I say as I taking a bite of mine. "Actually I just added a little cinnamon and some pure maple syrup."

"That's all you did?"

"That's it and it just adds some extra flavour."

"Frig don't tell mom that. Make her some someday and see what she thinks." Edward says. "She will be mind blown, and she will wish she thought of doing that herself."

We all then go silent as we all eat our breakfast and there is nothing left to spear. Actually the boys start fighting over who gets the last pancake and get so into it that they don't see Alice and Rose takes it and split it. I give them away though because I take to laughing at how childish they are acting and that the girls were able to steal it. After breakfast they all disappear on me leaving me with the dishes. I don't mind but Edward stays and helps me and then we start on cleaning up the mess from last night. Not that we don't mind seeing as how we ditched them to watch Dirty Dancing instead of stay downstairs and party. In no time we are done.

"Well that didn't take too long." I say.

"It always helps when there is someone around to help." He says as we both plop down on the couch.

"Have you made a decision about the scholarship?"

"I'm going to take it. I had been planning on applying there so I think that's where I am meant to go."

"Where are you going to go next year?" I ask him.

"I'm not too sure yet. I've applied to several places and I'm still waiting to hear back from a few of them so I am not going to make a decision just yet."

We sit here and talk about what we might do next year. Come to find out he wants to go into physiotherapy to help athletes who get injured he can help them get back playing again and not hurt themselves more than they have. Then I realize it's getting late into the afternoon and I have a pile of homework to do and I always cook supper for dad and I on Sunday's it's something we have always done since I moved here. That and I need to call my mom.

"Wow I didn't realize it was getting this late."

"Neither did I. I can't believe the others left us alone for this long."

"They are probably sleeping breakfast and the hang over off." I say.

"You are probably right." He says.

"With that being said do you think you could give me a drive home? I've got a bunch of homework to do and I always cook supper for dad and I on Sundays."

"Sure can." He says. "I just gotta grab my keys and jacket."

"Yea I got to grab my stuff from your room anyways." I say following him up to his room.

I grab my stuff and get changed into my clothes quickly and we get ready to go. We continue to talk all the way to my house.

"Well enjoy your evening with Charlie." He says. "I'll pick you up on my way to school in the morning if you want."

"Sure that would be great." I say. "What time will you be here?"

"I'll be here for 8." He says. Then he leans over and gives me a kiss.

"Alright sounds great see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, probably will be talking soon though." He says.

"More than likely." I say blushing. I go and get out of the car. "Thanks for everything this weekend Edward. I had lots of fun."

"It was my pleasure I had lots of fun too."

I head to the front door. As I step inside to shut the door I wave goodbye to Edward as he is backing out.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Bells." He calls. "Have a good night last night?"

"Yea I did. It was a lot of fun." I say. "I'm going to hit the books and get my homework done. Then I will start supper."

"Alright, Jake and Billy are coming over for the game tonight." He says. "So I was wondering if you would make those pizza things that you make. You know the ones that are small squares and you dip in the pizza sauce?"

Knowing what he means and knowing that they are a big hit. "Sure, are they going to be here for supper too?" Knowing that they sometimes do join us. Dad and Billy, Jakes dad, are really great friends so that is why Jake and I are good friends.

"I don't think so. It's just us tonight."

"Okay. You good with spaghetti for supper?"

"You know I'm good with just about anything especially when I don't have to cook." He says chuckling.

"Well that is very true." I say. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Once upstairs I hit the books. Taking on my English so I can get that out of the way where it is not my strongest point but it doesn't take me too long to do I just have to write a reflection on the reading assignment. Then I start on my history. Then my phone buzzes.

**Miss me yet? ~E**

**Totally! I almost pulled my hair out a few times doing my English. ~B**

**Don't do that! Your hair is beautiful! But I'd still think you're beautiful if you didn't have any hair. ~E**

**Awe really? Thanks! I'm blushing. ~B**

I start on my history questions between texting him. When I look at my phone again I have a message from Jake.

**Your team is going down tonight! ~J **

Jake is a huge Boston fan and I'm a huge Vancouver fan.

**No! Your team is going down! Just like you did Friday night ;) ~B**

**Ouch! That was a close game! Speaking of which how are you feeling? ~J **

**Pretty good actually. Well considering. I am ready to get out of this sling though. ~B**

**WHAT?! ~J**

**Yeah I broke my collar bone. ~B**

**Are you serious? I guess I missed hearing that. ~J**

_**So Jake and Billy are coming over tonight to watch the game with dad and I ~B**_

_**Really? Why? ~E**_

_**Dad and Billy are really good friends they just don't show it when we play La Push. That's why Jake and I are good friends. ~B**_

_**Oh... ~E**_

He's worried about something.

_**Jake and I are only friends! And he knows it and he is soon going to know I'm now taken. ~B**_

_**It's like you are in my head answering what I was hesitant to ask. ~E**_

**Edward is worried you're going to steal me from him. ~B**

**Huh? What are you talking about? ~J**

**Right. Forgot that this is just a recent thing. Edward and I are together now. ~B**

**Oh nice good for you! I'm happy for you B! He's a good guy. I could tell after the game Friday that he really liked you. ~J**

**Awe thanks Jake. This doesn't bother you does it? ~B **

**Well a little. But things didn't work out between us and I am happy that we are friends. ~J**

Okay he's either being serious or he is jealous. I won't know for sure until tonight.

**I am being serious. Plus Leah and I have been seeing each other off and on for the past little bit and it's starting to get serious. ~ J**

**Thanks awesome Jake! I'm happy for you two. But I got to go get supper started for dad and I. He's requested the pizza bites for tonight. ~B**

**AHHH THOSE THINGS ARE AMAZING! And sounds good see you soon. ~J**

_**How's the homework going? ~E **_

_**Just finished my last math question. ~B**_

_**Really? You just started it though. ~E**_

_**Yeah but I'm a math whiz! So it was a walk in the park. ~B**_

_**I knew that. You're always sitting there doing something else in math. ~E**_

_**Hahah. Well I got to go get supper started for dad and I. I probably won't be able to talk much tonight my team is playing Jake and dad's team so things are going to be intense tonight! ~B**_

_**Hahah Go B**_**oston! ~E**

**NOT YOU TOO?! ~B**

**What? You**_** not a Boston fan? ~E**_

_**NO! VANCOUVER ALL THE WAY! ~B**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't date you… JKJK ~E**_

_**Wow you're mean! But I got to go. See you tomorrow. ~B**_

_**Bye Bella. Have fun tonight. See you in the morning. ~E**_

With that I get up and head downstairs to start supper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I am terribly sorry for being such a slacker! I got attacked with a touch of the flu and then I've been working right out straight! I have never been so tired before in my life! However I plan on making it up to you! I worked extra long and hard on this so I hope you all enjoy. Also I know I said Boston vs. Vancouver but I am changing it to the Canadians vs. the Leafs and the girls are going for the Leafs and the boys are going for the Canadians.  
Kitty.**

Once I get downstairs I get some burger out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost then I start on getting some dough started for the pizza bites dad had requested for tonight and I know there will be enough left over dough that I am going to make some cinnamon buns. I just work away, just doing my thing. Before I know it I am serving up some supper for dad and me.

"Here we go." I say as I pass dad his bowel of goulash and his evening beer that he has with his supper when he isn't on call.

"Thanks Bella." He says as I plop down on the couch with my food.

"No problem." He's watching some sports thing, something that I really don't care about I just like to watch the game. After we finish eating I head back out to the kitchen and get to work on the pizza bites. I spread out a layer of dough on the bottom of the pan. Layer out the pepperoni, salami, burger, and then I sprinkle on some cheese then on the counter I spread out another layer of dough once it is where I want it I take it and put it on top of the other one. Then I put it in the oven and set the timer. Then before I start on the cinnamon rolls I dig out a bowl and put some cooking oil in it and mix in some garlic, Italian, and herbs seasoning and parmesan cheese which I will coat the top of the pizza bites with when the timer goes off, so I will have to put them back in. Then I put some pizza sauce in a bowel and set it off to the side for later. Then I start on the cinnamon buns, as I put the last one in the pan the timer goes off for the pizza bites so I take those out and coat them with the oil that I mixed up. Then I put them back in and start on the clean up on the kitchen.

"Something smells good!"

"Hey! You're just in time to help me clean up." I say spinning around to see Jake.

"I knew I should have waited to come in and check on things." He says as he grabs the dishcloth from the sink and starts helping me.

"I was only being smart but thank you." I say peeking down the hall.

"They went straight downstairs to the man cave." Jake says cause he knows what I am doing. "You know them they won't be coming back up until the game is over."

I grab us a beer each from dads stash he won't miss two if he does he won't say anything he knows I drink the only time he says anything is when he sees me drinking. But like I said he won't notice it because him and Billy will have several and with Jake having one now and only one because Billy will flip shit if he sees him drinking. He is a little harder on Jake because his mom was killed when a drunk driver came across the road and slammed into her car as they were headed home one night after a hockey game. She was driving and she died at the scene Billy spent weeks in the hospital and Jake walked away with minor cuts and bruises. It happened when Jake was in his freshmen year of high school. I was here visiting when it happened and it hit the town hard and to this day I still don't think they have gotten over it and Billy doesn't want to see Jake get hurt or hurt someone else.

"Here I won't tell if you don't tell." I say as I pop the top on two beers for us.

He gives me the look, "Bella they are downstairs."

"We haven't got caught yet and we both know you are doing it so you can say that you tried to stop me if we get caught."

He chuckles as he takes it from me. "You're right."

While this has all gone on I've taken out the pizza bits and put the buns in. I start to cut them up as I finish that the buns are done.

"Bella you went above and beyond as always."

"Well I wasn't going to throw out the extra dough. Plus I have breakfast for morning, as long as no one sniffs them out and eats them on me." I say as I set two small ones off to the side.

"Hey you two the game is about to start!" Billy calls up.

"We are coming!"I call back. We down the rest of our beers and get rid of the evidence. "You can bring their beer, pizza sauce, and some plates. You know the drill."

"How come I never get to take the food down?" He whines.

"You know why. The cook always takes the food in." I call over my shoulder as I head for the man cave. Charlie really only uses it when he has people over for the game or for the playoffs. Then when I have people over this is where we go and kick Charlie out.

"As always you've gone above and beyond." Billy says.

"Everything looks great." Dad says.

"Thanks. I have just one more thing to go and drab I would have gotten Jake to bring it but I don't think he has enough hands."

"Yea I always get the grunt work."

"Oh hush up. I'll be right back," I run up the stairs and grab a big bowl and the nacho chips, and I dump the chips in it. Then I grab the cream cheese, miracle whip, salsa and all the stuff I need for the dip. I quickly get the bottom layer mixed up spread out and then put the toppings on and head back down.

As I hit the stairs I hear someone call. "Geez we were about to send a search party." Jake calls.

"Funny funny. I forgot to make the dip." I say as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella it's just the four of us you didn't have to do all of this." Dad says.

"Well ah I hope you don't mind but I invited a couple extra people." I say this as I hear a knock on the door. "The girls didn't want to come but the guys did."

I run up and open the door. "Hey!" Emmett says.

"Hope you guys don't mind watching the game with the La Push Coach and his son, and I did invite Sam, Seth and Leah. Just so Jake didn't feel so left out by us over running him." Sam, Seth and Leah are the ones we all really like from La Push. I only invited Leah for Jake.

"Not at all." Edward says as he goes to kiss me on the cheek.

"Good. Everyone is down stairs. So head on down I'm just going to wait for the rest..." I get cut off with another knock on the door.

"Hey! I'm so glad you guys could make it on such short notice!"

"Thanks for the invite we were actually wondering what we were going to be doing tonight." Sam says. "It's good to see that you're doing okay considering what happened."

"No worries could have happened to anyone." I say brushing it off.

"Anyways congrats on the win and if we can hit the road earlier enough we will be there cheering you guys on."

"Thanks guys. Now if we don't hurry up we are going to miss puck drop!" I say. Just as I turn for the stairs Edward grabs me around the waist and everyone heads down.

"What I don't get a proper hello?" He asks.

"Wasn't going to get all lovey in front of everyone. But seeing as they aren't here now." I say standing up on my tip toes and kissing him. His hand snake down to the small of my back and pulling me close and deepening the kiss.

I pull away begrudgingly. "Not gonna lie I could stay like this all night but if we don't get down there now dad is going to send a search party."

"Well there is always later." He says kinda looking sad about it.

"Now before we go down you can help me bring down some cups and drinks." I say heading for the kitchen. Thank goodness we decided to stock up on pop for whatever reason. I grab what I need as Edward follows me and I load up his arms and I grab what he can't take and we head downstairs.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got stuck with the grunt work tonight." Jake says. I see that Leah has taken a seat and is all cuddled up beside Jake and he has her arm wrapped around her.

"I guess not." He says a little confused.

"I had to bring down the extra stuff that we needed while she got to bring all this delicious food." He says.

"Oh." Edwards says taking in what there is for food. "Geez you do know that after this you probably will be stuck making game day food now."

"Bella these pizza things are so good!" Emmett says with his mouth half full.

"You do know you are lucky Rose isn't here right?"

"Why?"

"Cause you'd be getting a smack for that."

I unload Edwards's arms and we serve up everyone with a drink. Then Edward takes the last seat on the couch thankfully he's on the end so I surprise him when I flip out the foot rest.

"Whoa!" He says.

"Well now I can sit with you." I say, "Now uncross your legs."

He gives me a questioning look and he quickly looks over at Charlie.

"He will live and he will be too into the game to notice. If he does whatever something he will eventually have to deal with." I whisper. Then I take my perch and sit between Edwards's legs leaning back against his chest. I can tell he doesn't like this too much mostly because my dad is in the room. So I nudge him and then look back at him. He takes the hint and wraps his arms around me. We all get situated just as they get ready for puck drop.

"Montreal is going down!" I declare.

"In your dreams Swan!" Jake calls.

"I have to say but I agree with Black here! Vancouver is going down!" Emmett says. "Canadians on three! One… Two… Three!"

"CANADIANS!" Everyone but Leah cheers.

"What's up with this? Well us girls know where it's at!"

"You got that right Bella!" Leah says.

"Let's make a little bet. If Montreal wins you ladies have to both wear a Canadians jersey to school tomorrow and if Montreal loses you get to pick what we all have to do for school tomorrow." Jasper says.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone! We are not taking part in any of this!" Dad says refereeing to him and Billy.

"Alright fair enough." Jasper agrees.

"So you know what you're going to have to do if we win and Edwards and Emmett can add to what Bella has to do and Jake, Sam and Seth can add to what Leah is going to have to do. What you going to make us do?" Jasper asks.

"Well we aren't going to have to do anything but I am choosing right now what you, Emmett and Edward are going to have to do." I say. "When we win you boys are getting your hair dyed! Blue Toronto colors but I will be nice and we will do it with kool-aid that way it won't last too terribly long. What are you going to make your boys do?"

"Same thing as you Bella! We got us a bet boys?" Leah asks.

"We will in just a second. Along with wearing the jersey's Bella is going to have to dye her hair blue and red but we are not going to be as nice Alice will be doing it but not with kool-aid." Emmett says.

"HELL NO!" Edward and I say together.

"Language!" Charlie scolds. He lets me off the hook on the ice but never off the ice.

"Sorry dad. I will not do my whole head! Chunks of color! One strip of blue and one strip of red and on one side and that's it!"

"No several strips and knowing Alice she will make it look good."

"Emmett…" Edward starts but I cut him off.

"Fine." I sigh. "You have yourself a deal."

"Shake on it." Jasper says.

"I don't think we will need to Charlie and Billy were here to witness it." I say.

"We heard it all!" Billy says.

"Now we will be nice to Leah just the Jersey because it will kill her to have to wear a Canadians jersey tomorrow to school."

**(N/A: I changed who was playing because it was more fun with the colors. Sorry for the confusion.)**

"Alright deal." She agrees.

"Guys shut up! The game is going to start!" Charlie declares!

**Promise me you won't make my hair look bad tonight if I lose this bet. ~B**

**What?! ~A **

**Kinda made a bet with the boys that if Toronto wins they dye their hair blue and if they lose I have to dye my hair blue and red but I got it to a few strips and they told me you were going to do it. ~B**

**BELLA! What were you thinking? We both know Toronto is going to lose! ~A**

**ALICE! We both know you'll be dying your mans hair blue! ~B**

**Nope… I'm heading to the store now to get the stuff. ~A**

**You're wasting your money. Better get some blue kool-aid while you are there I was nice to the boys. ~B**

**Sorry B. See you in a bit. ~A**

"UGH!" I groan. "You've taught her well Jazz. She doesn't have any faith in the Leafs."

"Nope she Canadians fan all the way."

"YES!" I cheer! "Take that!"

"Bella its only one goal! Calm down!" Jake says laughing.

"It's still a goal!"

"NOOOO!" I cry! As the Canadians take the lead!

They are all laughing at me this goes like this back and forth and then it holds at 2-2 and the second ends.

"I'll be right back I need to call mom I almost forgot to call her and if I put it off any longer or I will forget it. That and I have something important to tell her." I say getting going to get up but Edward pulls me back.

"Have you told your dad about next year?"

"Yeah that's why I want to call my mom. You, your dad, the girls and dad knows. I don't want to tell anyone else until I tell mom and I might wait until I confirm it."

"Okay wasn't too sure."

With that he lets me up I walk by the couch dad is sitting on and lean over and whisper in his ear and tell him not to mention anything about it I want to be the one who tells my friends and he nods and agrees.

I go up to my room so I don't have to worry about anyone over hearing me and I know I have about 20 minutes before the third starts.

"Hey baby!" Mom says I can tell she's happy to hear from me.

"Hey! We are going to states!" I cry.

"That's amazing baby! But I can tell there is something wrong."

"How did you know? Well I can't play I ended up with a broken collar bone but I don't want to talk about that. I want to tell you something else."

"Aw baby! I'm sorry, so what do you want to tell me?"

"I really want to scream it but dad and I have some people over and not all of them know yet so I am going to try and stay calm. I got a full four year scholarship to Washington State and I got a spot on starting line up on their hockey team and I am going to take it!"

"THAT'S EXCITING BELLA! Wow!"

"This is a first you at a loss of words."

"Funny! But it's so exciting! I thought you wanted to come here and tryout for the VReds at UNB." She sounds a little disappointed if I had have done that I would have been able to move there and live with her seeing as how she just moved from Toronto to there.

"I know you were hoping that's what I would do, but this is 4 full years paid for and I have a guaranteed spot on the team and starting line up."

"I know and I am a little disappointed but I am so happy that you are going to be able to play hockey and take what you want there! I'll just have to come visit you and you will have to come visit me."

"Promise you this I'll come up for spring break."

"Think your father will fly for that?"

"He will have to and I'll bring Edward and the girls and their boys with me so you can meet my awesome friends!"

"Who is Edward?"

"Oh he's this guy who I play hockey with…"

"Bella!"

"Fine he's my boyfriend."

"Ahhh!" I pull the phone away from my ear. "It's about time! Now you are totally coming here for Spring break! Consider it done! Who else is coming?"

"Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett."

"Okay 6 tickets for?"

"Mom you don't need to do that!"

"Well I am. So when is spring break?"

"Just a second I need to look at the calendar." I get up and turn around. "AH! Edward!"

"What's wrong?"

"Edward was standing behind me when I went to turn around."

"Tell him I say hi, and that if he hurts you I will set Charlie on him!"

"Mom says hi." I say holding the phone away from me ear.

"Oh I know she wanted you to tell me something else." He says taking the phone from me. "Hello Bella's mom."

"Yes... Uh huh… I would never do anything to hurt your daughter… No ma'am… That sounds great!" He says holding the phone from his ear. "When does spring break start again?"

"This year it falls on the last week of March. Classes end on the 21st and we have to be back for the 31st."

He relays this to my mom.

"Okay sounds wonderful… I'll let Bella know… No? Don't tell her? Rena that's going to be awfully hard for me to do seeing as how she is standing in front of me looking very confused and she's going to try to get out of me what I'm not allowed to tell her… Okay I will do my best… This is really bugging her I can tell… Okay… It was nice talking to you and we will see you over in a few weeks." He then hands me my phone back.

"What are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing that I can say, all I know is that you are going to love the surprise."

"MOM!" I whine. "You know I hate surprises."

"Well you won't know this one until spring break." She tells me. "You are just going to have to trust us."

"Fine."

"Come on you two the game is back on! You've missed to first half! Montreal just scored!" Emmett calls up.

"NO!" I cry!

"What's wrong?"

"You'll know why soon enough. I will send you pictures with an explanation later tonight or in the morning. But I got to go, love you talk to you soon."

"Okay Bella love you too. Can't wait to see what is going on." Mom says, then we hang up and I dash downstairs! Just in time to see the Leafs tie it up for 3-3!

"YES!" I cheer. This causes everyone to jump they didn't hear my come back in the room! Edward and I take our seats. I see that Alice and Rose have showed up.

The rest of the third is so intense back and forth but no one ever scoring! We are all groaning as there are some close goals and then the third ends.

"This is not cool at all!" I sigh.

"Just want to save sometime and get started on your hair Bella?" Jasper asks.

"In your dreams! You're the one who is going to end up with dyed hair!" I say.

We all sit around and chat then they come back for overtime. This is way too intense! Then someone scores! There is some sad and cheerful looking faces in this room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella sit still!" Rose complains.

"Rose I can only sit still for so long and it's been too long!"

"This coming from the one who can sit and watch a hockey game and hardly move an inch."

"Yea cause I am watching something, sitting here waiting is completely different."

Then Edward tries to come in again, this is bugging him as much as it is bugging me.

"Edward gets out!" Alice says for the hundredth time, she is getting annoyed with him.

"Alice I am not leaving until I get to see Bella and her hair." He says.

"No you will see her tomorrow." She says pushing him out the door. "Now get out!"

"Alice its fine. My hair is wet and in a towel, he won't be able to see what it looks like." I say going past her out into the hallway.

"I am so sorry that I didn't try and stop this bet, your beautiful brown hair, ruined with red and blue." He says.

"Hey now! The last time the Leafs and Canadians played the Canadians had their asses handed to them, I thought it was going to be the same this time seeing as how the Leafs were on a roll. Therefore it could have been you, and you would have had your whole head blue! Mine is partially red and blue, Alice and Rose wouldn't let my hair look bad."

"I know but still." He says running his hand down my cheek.

"If it makes you feel any better I have always wanted to have some fun colors like this in my hair. So I am not complaining, I just knew Alice would never fly for it where it was my idea, but with a bet they had no choice but to comply."

"Really? No how much color is in this beautiful head of hair? Can I have a sneak peek?" He asks reaching for the towel.

I swat his hand away, "Edward no! You'll see it tomorrow and if you see it now it wouldn't look like much, it looks like a mop."

"Oh please sweetheart!" He whines.

"No, but if I don't get back in there they will come out and drag me back in before I get a chance to say goodbye and goodnight." I say stretching up and kissing him.

I get lost in the kiss that when he pulls away suddenly I am shocked. Then I see the towel hanging in his hand!

"You sneaky ass hole!" I half yell half whisper.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I do have a sister you know. Too much time passed and then I heard the hair dryer. Smooth cover up though with towel back on your head." He says fluffing up my hair the curls cascade down around my face.

Edward dips down and kisses me lovingly he pulls away.

"Your hair looks lovely on you." He says tucking a loose stray behind my ear. "But why the curls now?"

"Rose was just playing with it so I'd know what to try for curls in the morning. I was getting a little restless so I'm glad you came barging in again."

He laughs dips down and kisses me again.

"BELLA! You weren't supposed to show him!" Alice cries.

"I didn't he got the towel off my head." I say going to point at his hand that's holding the towel. Then I see that it's now in my hand.

"You! Sneaky! Little! Ass hole!" I say poking him in the chest and pushing him up against the wall. I kiss his neck working my way up to his ear then I brush my hand against his crotch and grab him firmly gently rub a little. Just teasing him! Then I whisper in his ear.

"For that little stunt you're not getting and loving from me." I pause. "Until Thursday night maybe if you're lucky."

With that I kiss him on the cheek pat his crotch turn and head for my room just before I shut my door I turn to look at him. I look him dead in the eyes and I can see the lust in his eyes.

"Have fun." I say and give him a wink and shut my door. I lean up against it.

"Oh! My! GOSH!" I whisper yell cause I know he's still outside in the hall.

"I can't believe you just did that Bella!" Alice says.

"What did she do?" Rose asks.

"Long story short Edwards in the dog house, and he's either gonna be using his hands for help or having a cold shower when he gets home." I say.

"What did you do?" Rose exclaims!

"He stole the towel off my head, and then he placed it back in my hand somehow making it look like I had shown him my hair. So I cleverly pinned him against the wall. Kissed up his neck to his ear grabbed him at the crotch and teased him and told him he wasn't getting any loving until Thursday night if he was lucky."

"Bella! You little snot!" Rose says. "We've taught you well."

EPOV

What the hell just happened?

I flop down on my bed. Debating a cold shower or taking care of it myself. The problem Bella caused. Just thinking about what happened before I left Bella's. The feel of her hand on me, cupping my junk, teasing me like that only makes my hard member throb even more! Fuck this girl is making me go crazy! But that's one of the many things I love about her!

"Yo dude! You wanna..." Emmett says barging in my room. "Dude that's night right fantasizing about your girlfriend like that."  
"Fuck off Emmett!" He clearly noticed my problem. "I'm not dreaming anything up. I've had this problem since I came downstairs before we left Bella's."

"Wahoo dude, you two didn't get caught by Alice and Rose and not..."

I know where this is going, "No! Long story short I'm in the dog house for seeing how her hair turned out and then very cleverly placing the towel hands. She grabbed me teased me and told me that I'm not getting any loving until Thursday if I'm lucky."

"Awe dude! That's brutal! Anyways take care of that and then if you're up for it wanna play some pool or ping pong?"

"I'll pass. I have a feeling I might be awhile. Plus I'm rather tired."

"Alright suit yourself." And with that he leaves.

Screw it I'm just gonna take a cold shower over dealing with this.

BPOV

"Alright see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear that Canadians jersey."

"Don't remind me!" I groan. "Least I get to where Carey Price's jersey. That makes it a little more worthwhile."

"Alright see you tomorrow B." Alice calls as she climbs into her car to leave. She just shakes her head and leaves.

I head up to my room take another look at my hair. Red and blue. I'm gonna look damn good tomorrow! I hear my phone beep.  
**  
**_***5 new messages***_**  
**  
**How's the hair look? -J**

**Not too bad surprisingly. I'll send you a pic tomorrow when I'm all decked out in Canadian attire. -B**

**Can't wait for tomorrow! The rest of the team won't let you live this down! -Em**

**You just wait! I'll be rocking the look and you'll pay for this! Watch yourself -B**

**Ouu! I'm scared! -Em**

**The last three are from Edward.**

**Can't wait to see you all decked out in my Canadians gear ;) -E**

**I'll make sure the guys go easy on you tomorrow. -E**

Those two were sent together a little while ago.

**Sweetheart I miss having you in my arms at night. I really wish I could come over but I don't want to get on Charlie's bad side. Goodnight my sweet Bella and may your dreams be sweet. I know mine will be because you'll be in them. I'll see you tomorrow morning; I'll pick you up at 8. -E**

**I literally just felt my heart melt! Thanks for the offer for the ride but I'll meet you there in the morning. Goodnight Edward. -B  
**  
With that I shut my phone off and go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I haven't forgotten about you. My life has been crazy busy the past little while. So I am going to make this chapter extra good and going to make sure I have a couple extra chapters to post with this one.  
Kitty**

"Bella." I hear someone say while shaking me. "Bella wake up. Or you're gonna run out of time and be late for school."

My eyes shoot open! I look at the clock its 7:45! Shit! I fly out of bed.

"Thanks dad!" I call dashing for the bathroom. Shit shit shit! I take a look in the mirror. The curls started pretty good. The only thing saving me from being late is that I don't have to wash my hair. Just as a precaution I spray the top of my hair with dry shampoo and touch up a few of the curls. Put on a little makeup. Thank goodness I laid out my clothes last night. I grab my skinny jeans and start bouncing around getting into them. I haul on the Canadians jersey, and then I pull on my heels. This is going to be an interesting day today so I grab a pair of flats and stuff them in my book bag and grab my purse. I run downstairs.

"I made you breakfast." Dad says handing me a napkin with toast wrapped in it.

"Thanks so much!" I say taking it and hugging him. "Can I take the truck?"

"Go for it." Dad says handing me the keys.

"Sweet thanks." I turning and heading for the door. "See you tonight at practice!"

With that I am out the door. I pile in the truck and pull out. I read the clock it says 8:10.

"I made good time." I mutter to myself. But I still have a good 15 almost 20 minute drive to the school and where I am going to be late as it is I'm going to have fun trying to find a parking spot. So I speed up not much I really don't need to get stopped for speeding especially where I am the police chief's daughter.

I roll into the parking lot I hear the bell go signaling the start of first period. Least my luck is going better I found a parking spot rather quickly and I back in. I grab my stuff and hop out and run as fast as I can for the school in my heels. I run to my locker stuff my coat in grab the books I need and dash for class.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan." Mr Burton says when I walk in. I go and take my seat.

"Well this is first." Mike leans over and says.

"What are you talking about?"

"You being late for class, you're wearing a Canadians jersey and we all know you're a diehard Leafs fan. Also your hair is red and blue. What the hell is up with that?"

"Well I lost a bet and I over slept."

"What kind of bet?"

"Well dad and I had a few people over for the Canadian and Leafs game. Well loser had to wear the game winning jersey and dye their hair team colors too and you know the rest."

"Yea I saw the game last night. It was close one. But the Leafs lost so it sucks to be you!"

"Bella! Mike!" Mr Burton calls. "Care to share what's so important that it can't wait until after class."

"No that's okay. It's nothing of importance" I say.

"Well in that case you can stay after school. I was going to let you off the hook for being late because it rarely happens, but being late and disrupting, my class whole different story." He says setting down the detention slip on my desk.

"I swear he lives for this shit." I mumble.

"That's it. You're here all week."

"What!? Why? States is Friday. We have to leave before school is out."

"Doesn't matter you miss it you're here all next week too."

"Ugh. This is hardly fair!" I grumble.

The rest of the class just drags on and is brutal! What is his problem! Eventually the bell goes and I get out of there as quickly as I can! I've always had a problem with this guy and the less time that I spend in there the better! He likes to hand detentions left right and center.

I walk into my next class and take my seat; this is going to be brutal because I don't have any classes with my friends until my next class.

_**Burton is the worst! ~B**_

_**Why what happened? ~E**_

_**I was late he didn't do anything or say anything which was odd so I went with it. Then Mike asked me about the whole outfit and hair thing. Burton didn't like it and handed me a detention. ~B**_

_**Well that's not too bad just one. ~E**_

_**Oh it gets worse! All week and if I miss Friday I have it again all next week. ~B**_

_**That's bull shit! He can't...**_

"Phone." Ms Greene says holding out her hand. Fuck! Could this day get any worse!? I hand it to her without arguing I don't need any more detentions even though that the bell signalling the start of class hasn't gone yet.

"You can collect this at the end of the day."

This class couldn't go any slower! I am already ahead of the class! English is my best class. But Ms Greene is a hard ass well as you can see she takes all and any phones even if class hasn't officially started. I just go with the flow of this class and it goes by faster than planned the bell rings and I'm out the door.

"Hey, how come you never responded to my texts?" Rose asks coming up beside me along with Alice.

"Cranky pants took it. I was in the middle of reading a text from Edward and she asked me for it so I gave it to her. The bell hadn't even gone yet to signal the start of class."

"And you just gave it to her just like that no questions asked? That's not you B." Alice asks.

"I don't need any more detentions."

"What? You got a detention?" Rose asks.

"Yes. A week of them. I swear Burton lives for this shit!" I say. "I will explain all that went down at lunch. I know I will be repeating it at least ten more times. Now can I use your phone Alice?"

"Sure. Why?" She asks handing me her phone.

"So I can text Edward to let him know what's up and why I am not returning his texts."

_**Explain at lunch don't have my phone, Bella. ~A**_

"Thanks." I say handing it back to her and the three of us head off to our next class.

We walk into class and take our seats at our table. This class I like they have tables and three or four of us can sit at one and not just a single desk. But it is just us three at this table.

"How are you going to swing detention Friday and being at the game?" Rose asks.

"I have no clue; all I know is that if I skip detention Friday I'm in all next week." I say.

"We will figure something out." Alice says.

"I sure as hell hope so I can't be late I need to leave here with the team. The game is at 5, we have to be there at 4. Also we are an hour and a half away from Seattle. Detention is until 4. I am screwed I'm gonna be late and I have to be there on time being captain and all."

"Bella chill we will figure something out." Rose reassures. "We will talk about it at lunch with the guys."

"UGH! It's hard to chill when you've got a week of detentions, no phone, and somehow I have to figure out a way to get out of Friday's detention… with all that on my mind it's hard to chill!" I rant out.

"Ladies! If you don't stop talking I will split the three of you up!" Mr Fitz calls out.

"All the threats…" I jokingly say. The three of us keep our chatting to minimum and a little more discrete. We chit chat all class, all of us being strong in math and know what we are doing.

The bell finally goes and we head to lunch. I go and dump my books and purse in my locker and grab my cash and head for the cafeteria. Then I am grabbed from behind and pulls me into their arms.

"I missed you this morning before class." Edward says kissing the side of my neck, I turn my head and turn so I can kiss him properly. Then the next thing I know is that I am pushed up against the lockers and we are full on making out.

Edward pulls away, "You know you look so damn hot in that Canadians jersey." He says leaving a trail of kisses along my neck.

"Get a room." Emmett's booming voice calls.

"Fuck off Em! This is the best thing I have going for me today!"

"That's right too… how you managed to get a week's worth of detentions from Burton." Edward asks.

"Bella boo has detention all week? Must have been something pretty intense!" Em says.

"Oh please if you farted in his class he'd give you detention." Rose chimes in.

"Thanks Rose." I chuckle. "I was late he didn't say anything too much about it then Mike sees what I am sporting and asks about it and we were hardly talking. Well I answered Burton first. Started out as one then I made a smart ass comment under my breath and he slapped on all week."

"That's brutal!" Emmett says.

"No that's not brutal, what's worse is that if I miss Fridays detention I'm in all next week too."

"States is Friday! He can't do that! There must be a rule against that!" Emmett argues.

"Actually he can, and obviously did." Jasper pipes up. "But we will work something out."

"I sure as hell hope so!"

"So Bella why haven't you responded to my texts?" Em asks.

"I don't even want to talk about it!" I growl.

"Whoa! If looks and tone could kill..." Em starts.

"You'd be a dead man walking!"

Everyone erupts laughing. We are about to walk into the cafeteria when Edward pulls me aside and down the little dark hallway that I think is a different way into the gym. But it doesn't matter cause Edward has me pushed up against the wall and he's all over me. We are full on making out his hands are all over me, they start roaming and up my shirt that's when I stop him.

"Whoa there. As much as I love this we are at school." I say.

"Like I said earlier you're so damn beautiful in that Canadians jersey! Why don't you say we ditch the rest of the day?" He asks going back in for another kiss.

I hold my hand up in front of his face and stop him.

"As tempting as that is I can't afford any more detentions and I have detention after school." I say and slip away from him and head for the cafeteria and just strutting it. Giving Edward show.

I get my food and go and sit down with the gang.

"Damn B! What happened? Your precious Leafs lose last night?" Crowley asks. And I just flip him off.

"B the red and blue really suit you! Brings out your eyes." Jess adds. And I glare.

"So tell us how badly did you lose last night?" Mike asks.

"By one in fucking overtime! And I had to open my big mouth and make this bet!"

"Oh but you look amazing in red and blue sweets." Edward says going to kiss me but I dodge him.

"So I hear Burton and Greene got the best of you today." Crowley comments.

"Fuck off dude!" I growl.

"Dude if looks and tone could kill... You'd be a dead man walking." Em says laughing.

"Fuck I guess so." Crowley comments.

"I know so. That's what she said to me not even 10 minutes ago." Emmett laughs.

"Too bad they didn't cause then I wouldn't have to report to detention at all this week."

"Whoa! All week?" Crowley asks.

"Yes! And I could kill Newton right now for causing the first one."

"If you're in all week that means you're in Friday too and states is Friday." Crowley says.

"Don't remind me! If I miss Friday I have detention all next week too. Great way to start the week off right?"

"I guess so." Crowley says while laughing. "But I am sure we will figure something out so you can get out of detention on Friday and not have to be in all next week too. Us guys have your back. That's what teammates are for."

"Thanks Crowley." I say. "But once you guys come up with an idea let me know then I will feel a little bit better and less stressed about Friday."

With that I get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks grabbing my hand.

"I just remembered I need to finish my English assignment before last period and it's in my locker so I am going to go and get it and then I am going to go somewhere quiet to finish it."

"Mind if I come with?"

"Not gonna lie I got to get this done with no distractions at all. But I will see you next period."

"Okay. Save me a seat beside you."

"Will do. Oh can I borrow your phone? I need to call dad and let him know I won't be making practice tonight."

"Sure. I will just get it from you in class."

"Thanks."

That was a total lie. I just wanted some space from everyone and try and figure something out so I don't have detention all next week too. I head to my locker and grab my coat and head out to the truck. For March it's still fairly chilly. But for today it's the right kind of cold its comforting. You can feel spring in the air. I dial dad's number.

"Hey you're not ditching practice are you?"

"Hey it's me, dad."

"What are you doing with Edwards's phone?"

"I forgot it at home."

"Oh okay. So what's up kiddo?"

"Well I can't make practice tonight. Burton gave me detention for being late."

"Geez Bella how late were you?"

"Like two minutes. I was walking into the school when the bell rang but this guy likes handing out detentions whenever he can."

"That's what I hear."

"I should be able to catch the end of it though but wish I could be there for the whole practice to give those goofs a hard time and keep them in line."

"Oh we will be fine, however if they don't keep up the hard work then you get to pick what they have to do after practice for team work out."

"Okay. I already know what it's going to be." I say laughing.

"Oh that's harsh Bella!" Dad laughs. He knows what I am thinking.

"I know right? Well I got to get going class is going to be starting soon. See you a little later."

"Bye." Dad says then I hang up.

I still have a little bit of time before I need to go in so I decide to take a look and see what Edwards got on here for music. I scroll through the artists and songs and I only recognize a few. Some Lady Gaga, Justin Timberlake, Kesha, and Adele.

"Get that assignment done?"

"Sure did. I had more done on it than I expected so it didn't take me too long."

"Well that is good to hear."

"Edward. Bella. Class has started so please stop talking; you two can finish your conversation after class." Mrs Sewell says to us.

The rest of the day flies by quickly and as everyone getting ready to go home for the day I am headed for Burton's class to sit for the next hour.

"See you after practice." Edward says kissing me.

"Yes you will. If all goes as planned I should be able to catch the end of practice. Keep the guys in line after practice work out might be brutal tonight."

"I will try my best. See you later." He says turning to leave. "Oh dinner my house tonight. Mom wants you to come over. Totally forgot to tell you sooner."

"Alright sounds good. I can't wait your moms cooking is the best!" I call.

I go in and take my seat and pull out my laptop.

"No laptops Miss Swan." Burton calls.

"I am working on an English assignment."

"Very well then."

"Mind if I listen to my music while I do so? I have my headphones."

"Fine by me."

I pop one headphone in. I bring up a word document and start working on my assignment but once I have good rhythm and Burton isn't paying any more attention I bring up iTunes and start working on a play list of my own to add to Edwards's phone. He is going to hate me! I very carefully plug his phone into my laptop and back up all his music before I take it all off of his phone. Really? Wrecking Ball? This guy kills me.

I start making a playlist. Got to get all the good songs on here. As I am going down through I realize that some of these songs the guys nor Edward have heard before. This being because I am nice to them and play the music that they want to hear. I add:

Drinks After Work by Toby Keith  
Dust by Eli Young Band  
Give Me Back My Hometown by Eric Church  
Smoke a Little Smoke by Eric Church  
Springsteen  
The Outsiders  
Get Your Shine On Florida Georgia Line  
Cruise, both the original and remix.

The list goes on and on. Then I add some classics, and when I say classics I mean classics like:

Bud the Spud by Stompin Tom  
East Bound and Down by Waylon Jennings  
Cadillac Ranch by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band  
Fishing in the Dark by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band  
Several Johnny Cash songs

Just to be funny I add the Hockey Song by Stompin Tom.

Then I add all of the Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert songs that I have. I add a bunch of songs by Dierks Bentley, Alan Jackson, Big &amp; Rich, Brantley Gilbert, Blackjack Billy, Darius Rucker, Dixie Chicks, Jason Aldean, Luke Bryan, Hunter Hayes, Thompson Square, Parmalee, Lady Antebellum.

He's gonna hate me. Then I add a bunch of songs that I know he has never heard before. Like:

Donkey by Jerrod Nienmen *  
Rum by Brothers Osborne  
The South by The Cadillac Three  
Don't Tell Me by Joel Crouse  
Pull Me Back and Take The Keys by Leah Turner  
Raised On It by Sam Hunt  
Cut Me Some Slack by Chris Janson  
Drink You Away by David Fanning (A remake of Justin Timberlake's song)  
Chicks, Trucks, and Beer by Tyler Farr feat. Colt Ford  
Heart of Dixie by Danielle Bradbery  
Helluva Life by Frankie Ballard

The list goes on and on, this is going to be great if all goes well I will be able to swap out whosever phone is on the dock with his and then I will put it on shuffle. I am happy with the progress I have made that I don't even realize that it's almost time for me to leave. I start to pack up just as I am about done Burton tells us that we can leave. There was a few of us in here and I fly out of there like a bat out of hell but with the luck I have I trip over my feet and even in heels I catch myself, the hockey player balance kicking in. I get to my locker grab my coat and go to Ms Greene's room to get my phone and then head for the truck. I pile in and head for the rink that is just down the street. I grab my bag with my laptop and Edwards's phone. I go in and see how practice is going.

"Hey how are they doing?" I ask.

"Not bad they could be doing better." Dad says.

"That's good." I say as I pull out my laptop.

"Homework here?" Dad asks.

"No I am making the guys a playlist of music to listen to in the dressing room today. They hate country and guess what they are getting."

"Country?"

"You got it." I say. "Now if you could keep practice going a little longer that would be great."

I plug Edwards's phone in and get ready to transfer the playlist then I get a brilliant idea and add Taylor swift to it. I have very few of her songs just the really funny songs like Stay Stay Stay. Then I hit transfer.

Dad blows the whistle and the guys gather around.

"Good practice guys it could have been better. Now that Bella has joined us she gets to pick your after practice work out. And go easy on the B."Dad says.

I laugh a little and the guys groan. "Quarter mile. Starting defense and first and second line at our goal line. Third line and the rest of the defense down at the opposing goalie line. Goalies go to which ever end you'd like."

"Common B! Really?" Emmett groans.

"Really really." I say. This will buy me sometime for the rest of the music to download and I am going to go and steal everyone's iPods and phones so they have to listen to the music that's on Edwards's phone.

They all get lined up and ready to go. "Third line up and everyone down there go! And then you are on coach's whistle." I call out. "I will be right back dad."

I grab put my laptop in my bag and head around to the dressing room. First thing is first I swap the phones out and then collect everyone's phones and iPods. Then I go to the white board that is the layout of a rink that we use if we are going to do a new drill.

I write 'notice anything missing? If not you will... be at my house 9pm sharp! ~xoxo captain'

The beauty of being captain. I leave the dressing room but before I do I set the first couple songs to be Taylor swift. I head to the door to the ice. They are all finishing up the quarter mile. I open the door for them as they come off.

"Hurry up and get changed and showered and you can go back with me to your place." I say to Edward as he comes off the ice. That's when I hear it! Taylor Swift start to blare and then...

"EDWARD! What the fuck do you listen to?!"

"See you up in the lobby."

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Can't say." I say. "But I left your phone in there, and it's my cell number." I say calling over my shoulder as I go around the corner and head for the stairs.

"What was all the shouting about?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh I may or may not have taken everyone's iPod and phones and then put Edwards on the dock but not before I took all of his music off there and put mine on. Then put a lock on it so they can't shut it off."

"Bella Bella Bella what are we going to do with you?" he chuckles. "You coming over for dinner?"

"I sure am."

"Sounds good. See you in a little bit."

"Yes you will. And I will take a look at your arm and see if you can start going without that sling soon." he says.

"That would be awesome if I could go without it soon!"

With that I go and sit down by the canteen and wait for the guys to turn up.

"Seriously dude! What the hell do you listen to?"

"I don't know what it is man." Edward says then looks at me. "But I am soon going to find out."

"Should I be scared?" I ask.

"I don't know should you be?"

"No not at all." I laugh.

"Good then you shouldn't be. Now let's go I am starving. If we don't get there soon mom is going to send a search party." Edward says chuckling.

"Sounds good to me." I say taking his hockey stick from him and taking his hand and we head out for the truck.

"See you later dad. I will be home before 9." I call over my shoulder.

"Alright sounds good! Have a good night." dad calls back.

"Why so early?" Edward asks.

"Did you not see my note on the board?"

"Yea?"

"Well I took everyone's phones. I saw enough of practice to know that you guys were not doing as good as you could have and that I know you guys are capable of. So this is my way of waking you guys up."

"Oh I see. Speaking of phones... you wouldn't know why all my music is suddenly gone and been replaced with country music?"

"Yeah about that. That was me. And you have a terrible choice in music. I only recognized a few songs and artists. So I had to do something about it which I did as you've heard."

"Yes I have heard and the guys won't stop harassing me. And donkey? Really? George Jones took John Deere tractor hope my donkey gets there faster? Where do you hear this stuff?"

"Ahh the highway on Sirius xm, duh."

"You like your county music I see... well have heard."

"You've got that right. Country all the way. I would love to see Jason Aldean, Luke Bryan, Florida Georgia Line, and Miranda Lambert someday and that list goes on." I tell him.

"Is that so? I've never heard of them before."

"What are you serious?!"

"Serious."

"Well I will be introducing you to them tonight after supper. With that being said please tell you've hear of Carrie Underwood."

"Whose she?"

"UH the most amazing country singer ever! And she is married to Mike Fisher who is also a fellow Canadian just like me! And he plays in the NHL!"

"Ahh okay..."

"You've never heard of good girl? Blown Away?"

"Nope."

"You're killing me here!"

"There will be no killing in my house." a warm motherly voice calls.

I was so deep in conversation with Edward that I didn't even notice the drive here.

"So what are you two talking about?" esme*** asks.

"About Edwards's lack of knowledge on country music and how he doesn't know Carrie Underwood."

"Common on Edward you know who she is! You used to be in love with her! And still are!" she says. "You should have seen him when the tickets to her concert for her blown away tour sold out and he didn't get any! He was so sad he almost cried!"

"Mom!" Edward whines!

"Ha! Sucker! I saw her! And I had floor seats too! This was back when I was living in Canada. My mom and I went to see her! It was amazing! Part of her stage came up and out over the crowd at one point I was looking up at her!"

"What?! You saw her live in concert? And had floor seats too?" Edwards asks in disbelief.

"I did. I recorded part of the show I will have to show you." I say digging for my laptop in my purse.

"I don't want to be rude Bella but can it wait until after we eat because supper is ready and it is getting cold."

"That won't be problem at all. Plus I am starving."

We all go in and sit down Esme has prepared a lovely meal. Monterey chicken, carrots, and potatoes. I dig in and it is so good!

"MMM Esme this is delicious!"

"Thank you dear"

"No thank you." I say

"So someone tells me that you saw Carrie Underwood before you moved here." Carlisle says.

"What you saw Carrie Underwood?!" Emmett asks astonished.

"You wouldn't also be a Carrie Underwood fan too?" I ask.

"Noooo not at all." He says, in denial.

"Lies!" Alice cries out laughing. "He blasts her music all the time! And you know all of her songs by heart!"

"I know no such things." Emmett states.

"So Edward almost cried when the show sold out and he didn't get tickets and what did you do?"

"Balled like a baby!" Alice says.

"I would have loved to scene that!"

"I got it all on camera too!"

"Speaking of getting it on camera I got a some of the show on camera too!"

"What?!" Alice cries.

"You heard me, and I had floor seats too! My mom and I had a blast! At one point I was looking up at her. After we finish eating I will have to show you."

"You lucky little b… brat!" Alice says.

"Nice save." Esme says.

We finish up eating and Esme starts to clear the table.

"Can I help you with any of this?"

"Bella you are our guest tonight, plus I think they are dying to see this video you took. But thank you for the offer." Esme tells me with a warm smile.

"You're welcome. Now let me go get my laptop and I will show you guys."

I go and grab it and bring up the video. I start it and step away so they can watch.

"What's going on?" Alice asks.

"What are they doing?" Emmett asks.

"Guys shut up! And just watch and you will find out what's going on." I tell them.

"No! You've got to be kidding me!" Edward says!

"This can't be happening!" Alice comments.

"It really is and it was epic!" I tell them. "It was awesome! The whole concert was!"

"Bella shut up I am trying to listen!" Emmett says.

I just laugh and walk away.

"Who knew that they were diehard Carrie Underwood fans?"

"I know right? Those two boys are such girls." Esme says while laughing.

"Well now I know what to maybe get Edward and Emmett for their birthdays." I say. "I will just make sure not to give it to them in front of their friends."

"Make sure I am there to see their reaction so I can get it on tape."

"On second thought maybe I should give it to them with a crowd of people around."

"Bella I am so jealous of you right now!" Alice says.

"I only saw the concert I never met her."

"Well too bad that you couldn't because that would have been epic!"

"Yea, well she and Hunter Hayes did a duet. She started singing her song Can't Leave Love Alone and then he comes out and starts singing it with her! It was awesome!"

"What Hunter was there too?" Alice screeches.

"Yes he was. He was the opening act."

"And we are the weird ones for liking Carrie Underwood." Emmett says.

We all talk about that night and I know what I am going get them for their birthdays. Alice's going to be an early birthday present. I will have to get them for Rose and Jasper too so they won't feel left out.

"Edward I need to get going. The guys are going to be showing up at the house anytime to retrieve their phones."

"Okay. I will see you soon then. Even though I already have mine back. But I hope you backed up all my music."

"I did. Least I was that nice." I say kissing him.

"Good. Take a listen to track 17 when you have a free minute."

"Okay will do. See you in a little bit." I say heading for the door. "Tell your mom I said thanks for supper and that it was delicious."

"Will do."

With that I head out the door and head home.

**I just want to send a shout out to the RCMP officers who give there all day in and day out to keep us safe! My heart goes out to the families in the Maritimes who lost their loved ones in the shooting last week. To any other RCMP officers and anyone who keeps us safe everyday thank you for what you do and stay safe! And again thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the last chapter was really long! Please don't get used to it, but I will try my best to keep them coming faster and keep them longer. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
Kitty.**

I get home and change into something a little more comfortable. Then I head downstairs. Dad is in the living room thankfully he isn't in the man cave.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo. How was dinner at the Cullen's?"

"Really good. The guys are going to be landing here soon just a team meeting. They shouldn't be here too late. But just thought I would let you know."

"Why what's up?"

"I saw enough of practice today that I got to get them in line and get their heads in the game." I tell him then there is a knock on the door.

"Don't be too hard on them."

"I will try not to be."

I go to the door and there is a few of the guys standing there most of them are the senior guys.

"Down to the basement I just got home so if you guys could set up the chairs and some garbage bags that would be great. I will be down there soon." I tell them. They have been here enough to where to go.

Not long after everyone is here I head down to the basement.

"So guys. Here's the deal. I saw enough of practice today that you need to get your rears in gear! I know I can't play but if you keep slacking we won't win states on Friday and we need to win states! And you guys need to play your bests! Especially you seniors! Next year is college and if you want to be playing college hockey a sates championship will look good when you go and tryout." I say the last part with a smirk on my face. Edward smiles too knowing that's partially the truth which reminds me I have to make a couple calls tomorrow.

"Now for a little fun. The seniors know why I called you all here because this is nothing new to them but for the rookies this is. We are going to have a little fun. This state championships pre game ritual." I say. "Edward did you bring it?"

"I sure did."

"Alright rookies you can take a seat over there." I say pointing to the line up of chairs.

"What's going on?" one of them asks.

"Well each year before state finals. The years that we make it there the senior players have a little fun it's harmless. Some hair will be lost and the hair left is dyed." I tell them. "What color is it this year boys? Last year my hair was hot pink seeing as how I was a rookie. But they knew what was good for them they didn't cut it. But I rocked the hot pink hair."

"Well Bella we've got some red and blue left over from last night and we also have some pink and purple." Emmett says grinning.

"Then after the rookies get to have their fun with the seniors. But where I have already got some funky colors in my hair I don't have to be a part of this." I tell them. "Have fun."

They go the usual style. They give them all Mohawks and then dye the Mohawk. The seniors make a plan dye each person's hair a different color.

"Boys you look amazing! Now it's your guy's turns. Seniors take a seat."

I go over to the one that is doing Edwards hair and tell him to do the same thing with the Mohawk. But to dye his hair hot pink… pay back is a bitch. He is the one who died my hair last year.

"Alright boys here are the rules the Mohawks stay until after states. Then they can come off. That's about it. Now group photo before y'all go look in the mirror."

"Lovely you all look amazing. Now let's play a game. We are going to guess whose phone is whose by the music on it." I say holding up the back of phones.

"That's where they went!" Emmett calls out.

"Kelly Clarkson – Since You've Been Gone." I say. "Whose phone is this?"

"I'm gonna guess that it's Newton's." Edward says.

"Is the right Newton?"

"Yes." he mumbles.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes." He says a little louder his face is beet red! I toss him his phone.

"Oh this one is gonna be good." I say. "Most played song is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood."

Edward bursts out laughing he knows. Emmett's face is priceless! But he quickly hides his mortified look.

"I'm gonna guess Crowley." Emmett says.

"Hell no man! That's so your phone!" Crowley shoots back. He's right I toss Emmett his phone.

"No way!? I was actually right?!"

"Shut up man!" Emmett says.

"Next one. Most played song is Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert."

It's silent for a moment and still nothing.

"Okay second most played song is Fastest Girl in Town by Miranda Lambert."

"Oh that is so Crowley's!" Mike pipes up.

"Your face says it all!" I say tossing him his phone.

We continue on. The guys are mortified no one knew their dirty little secrets.

"Oh this is good! Whose phone is this! Wrecking Ball is the most played song."

"That's Jack's phone!"

"Thanks for ratting me out man!" Both of them are rookies.

"Next one. Well this is interesting… That's My Kind of Night by Luke Bryan." I say. This is my phone but they don't know it. I have a really good poker face. No one says anything.

"Okay another Blackjack Billy Booze Cruise."

"Well you just give yourself away with that one." Edward says. "That's your phone."

"Guilty is charged." I say laughing.

We continue this until everyone has their phone back. We all sit around and talk for a bit and then slowly everyone trickles out.

"I know this is bold of me to ask but I want you in my arms tonight. Last night was brutal. Can I stay the night?" Edward asks.

"What will your parents say?"

"It's late enough they will be asleep when I get home. Dad has an early shift at the hospital in the morning and mom has an appointment in Seattle in the morning early."

"Well your also in luck dad has an early shift at the station in the morning he will be up and gone before I even have to think about getting up."

"So is that a yes?"

"It is." I say reaching up to kiss him.

He goes out to tell Emmett what the plan is and that if anything changes to cover for him and to let him know. Not long after he comes up to my room just as I am crawling into bed he shuts the door, strips down to his boxers and crawls in beside me and pulls me close.

"I think I could get used to this." I say.

"I know me too." I whisper back.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bella." He says kissing my shoulder blade.

The week flies by quickly. Before I know it, its Friday morning I'm sitting in Burton's class wondering how I am going to get out of this detention that I have this afternoon. The bell goes and I pack up and leave class.

"Remember Bella you don't show this afternoon you're here all next week."

"I understand."

Before I know it, its lunch time and I still don't know what I am going to do.

"Burton went home sick during third. You know what that means supply teacher no detention after school." Emmett says coming up to me at my locker. He's got that look on his face the one that says he's up to no good.

"What did you do?"

"Me do something? Never." He says.

I stare him down.

"Fine alright! I put laxatives in his coffee. And a good amount too. He won't be coming back today."

"Geez Emmett couldn't you have done something a little less terrible."

"What did he do now?" Edward asks.

"Enough of something that she's leaving with us to go to the game after lunch." Emmett says.

"He put laxatives in Burton's coffee. He left during third I guess."

"Emmett!" Edward says. "Only you."

"That was genius man! See you at the game Bella!" Crowley says coming up to us.

"I guess you will be."

"There is no guessing, you'll be there. I was there during third it was awful! But Burton is gone there is a supply and there is no detention after school!"

"Why don't you say we ditch the rest of the day?" Edward asks. "Go back to my place have dinner there and get ready to go to the game."

"Sounds good to me." I say. "Let's go."

Edward grabs my hand and basically drags me out the door and to his car.

"Wait a second Edward how is Emmett and Alice gonna get home? And how I am I going to get dads truck home?"

"You're right." He leaves his keys under the floor mat of his car. They will know where to find it. Something that we have always done.

"Where are your keys?"

"What?"

"Where's your keys I'm driving."

"Ah... No you're n…" He cuts me off with a kiss.

"Get in."

"Wait! What?"

He has my keys in his hand. I go to grab for them and he yanks them away.

"I said I was driving. Now get in." He says. This is a losing battle so I just give in.

We fly out of that parking lot like a bat out of hell. What is with him? We speed down the road and in no time we are at Edwards's house.

"Why are you still wearing the sling? I thought dad told you, you no longer needed it." Edward asks.

"I don't know scared that if I take it off that I might hurt myself again."

"You won't." He says reaching for it and I let him take it off me. Then the next thing I know I am between Edward and the wall. His lips are on mine kissing me fiercely. I can't help but not kiss him back.

"I missed this! Your lips on mine." I say.

"Yeah what was up with that? You dodge my kiss all week and you didn't even kiss me."

"Remember that stunt you pulled Sunday night? Yea that was my way of pay back." I tell him.

"Ohh I see." He says.

He goes to say something else but I cut him off, "Would you just shut up and kiss me already!"

With that he does. I drop my purse on the floor and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands run down my sides and back up again gripping my ass then back down again to my thighs and he pulls them up and around his hips and I wrap my legs securely around him. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even notice him carry me up the stairs which he must have because I am now laying on his bed. Not liking the gap between us I run my hands down his back and pull him closer to me which causes his arm to snake around my back and pulling me closer to him. I get so lost that I don't even realize that I have taken his shirt off until he pulls away from me to pull mine off.

"Edward." He kisses me again.

"Edward." I say again

"Yes?"

"Don't you think this is a little soon?" He looks at me confused. "Go this far, we've only been together for a couple weeks."

"That is true. But it doesn't change how I feel towards you. But if you don't want this then I understand." He says. He looks hurt.

"It's not that I don't want this and to be with you this way but I've never been with anyone this way before and I just don't want to rush it."

"Really? You haven't been with anyone like this before?"

"No I haven't."

"But Sunday night I got the impression that you had been."

"I don't know what came over me that night. It's the boldest thing that I have ever done."

"Really?"

"The only interaction I had with guys before moving here was when I played hockey. They never really saw me as a girl; they saw me as one of the guys. They didn't see me the way that you see me."

"Well they are missing out! Any guy I know would kill to have a girlfriend like you, you're super athletic, you play hockey. You swear like a sailor and can drink any guy I know under the table but you can turn right around and are so proper and lady like. Hell you have a 6 pack Bella. How many girls have that?"

"Rose and Alice sure as hell don't. You are the first person to know that I have a 6 pack. I learnt quickly back at my old school those guys find that intimidating and girls just get jealous. Heck I don't think many people knew how fit I really was. I never dressed in skinny jeans and fitted t-shirts at my old school. I wore baggy t-shirts the shirts that I have turned into cut offs and work out shirts. So when I did wear something like I do now, no one recognized me and then all the guys hit on me and then they figured out that it was really me and then they run for the hill."

"Well like I said they are missing out." He says again. "You don't have to feel the way you feel anymore because I think that you having a six pack is totally hot and you should work that to your advantage and you are just downright beautiful too."

"Thank you Edward." I say kissing him. "I don't feel like I used to and I haven't since moving here. I have been able to be the real me the girl I was that was screaming to escape when I was living in Canada but couldn't get out because everyone knew me as tom boy Bella and that's how it was supposed to stay I wasn't allowed to be a full girl without being called a slut. Heck majorly of that school thought I slept with half the guy's hockey team. Which I didn't by the way, as I told you I haven't done much with a guy."

"You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Well thanks for spelling it out."

"Bella there is nothing wrong with being a virgin. Nothing at all. I wish I still was because my first time was a mistake, a huge mistake!"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind but I don't want to talk about it today. I will tell you but I don't want to put a damper on today and get in a posy

Mood before tonight's game. Now where were we? I need a distraction to get my mind cleared." he says.

"I think we were right about here." I say kissing him. "And I also telling you that I will tell you how far I am willing to go and I will stop you."

"And I will not push you farther than you're willing to go. I will wait as long as you want to wait." he says kissing me again.

I am in a good position and I am wondering where this adventurous girl is coming from. I have never been like this before but I take control of the situation and climb on top of Edward and I reach back and unhook my bra and let it fall off. Edwards's eyes just about bug out of his head!

"Sweetheart you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. But this is as far as I am willing to go for today. Now shut up and kiss me." I say dipping back down to kiss him.

He takes me by surprise and I am back under him again and his hands and lips are all over my chest and stomach. I just let him have his fun, and it's so hard to keep a straight head and not to tell him lets go all the way because this feels so damn good!

"What then?!" I hear a female's voice say. It's Esme! Oh dear! She's going to think I am a slut now! "Just be safe!" she warns and then I hear the door shut again!

Edward continues as if nothing has happened!

"Edward! Your mom! Just walked in we are half naked and all you can do is continue?"

"don't take this the wrong way but it's not the first time it has happened... she's walked in and seen a lot more than she probably wanted to... but I have never seen her react like that... but she likes you a lot more than previous girls I've dated... and she knows that this is a natural thing that is going to happen in life."

I am horrified! She just caught us!

"Hey be lucky it was here and not Alice or Emmett... we would never hear the end of it."

"That is very true and the whole hockey team would know before we showed up at the rink tonight!"

I go and get up knowing that if we aren't decent soon that Emmett and Alice are going to be home soon and Rose and jasper will be here as well and we do not need to be caught by them.

"What are you doing?" Edwards asks.

"Well everyone else is going to be home soon and I don't want to be caught by them. I don't like to kiss and tell." I say as I pull my shirt back on.

"What about this?" Edward asks holding up my bra. I've got the right kind and shaped boobs that I don't always need to wear a bra. Especially with this top.

"Nah I am feeling a little frisky tonight. But shhh don't tell anyone it's our dirty little secret." I say then I decide to have a little fun because this is going to drive him crazy! I reach up underneath my skirt and pull my panties off and to be funny I walk over and stick it in Edwards back pocket.

He looks at me wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I say. "don't tell Alice this cause she thinks bra and panties are key and complete an outfit, but personally I think that they are over rated." he just looks at me again but this time he looks at me like I have three heads.

"Want to know something else?"

"Sure?"

"I usually go commando..."

"What about going commando?" Emmett asks coming into the room and Edward really quickly pulls his shirt on.

"What? Nothing." I say casually and I walk out of the room very slyly.

I head downstairs to get a bite to eat. There is Esme in the kitchen working away beating me to making a sandwich.

"Bella dear! This okay for lunch?" she asks.

"Its prefect thanks." I say. How is she acting so calm right now? Especially after seeing me half naked under her son with his lips all over me.

"Okay I am going to be honest with you. I love you Bella and think of you as a daughter. I think you and Edward are perfect for each other and you are by far the best girl he has ever had in his life. With that being said I am not ready to be a grandmother and I don't think you are ready to be a mother just yet. I can't stop you two from having sex but please at least use protection! Both you and him."

Whoa wait what?! I was not expecting that. I know I must be extremely red in the face right now!

"Uhh I don't know what to say. Other than I know him and I won't be anytime soon and when and if we do there is no doubt we will be using protection. As much as I want kids I want to wait until I am done with college and have a good job and can support a family and I hope Edward feels the same way about what I just said."

"Oh I do agree 100 percent."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear all of what mom had to say and then I wanted to hear what you had to say before I made myself known." he says and then he comes over and sits down beside me and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks for lunch mom and for not going to hard on us. Like I know that you could have."

She just gives the two of us a look that you have been warned.

"Oh shoot. I almost forgot. I will be right back I need to make a phone call." I say kissing Edward on the cheek and I go outside where it's a little more private.

I pull my phone out along with Dean Sewell's card. I dial his number and it rings a few times that I think it's going to go to voice mail.

"Hello? This is Dean Sewell."

"Hello Dean its Bella Swan."

"Hello there Bella! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Almost to the end of the road of recovery."

"That's good to hear. Have you thought about that offer?"

"I sure have and I am going to take it!" I tell him. "Being offered this opportunity is amazing, especially where Washington State University is where I have been planning on going so I am able to get the best of both worlds."

"That is great to hear Bella. Please keep this on the down low but myself, the assistant coach and this year's captain is going to be at the game tonight and we would like to talk with you."

"My lips are sealed. You will not be disappointed tonight."

"I hope we aren't. We will see you at the game tonight."

"We will be in touch." I say and with that we hang up.

I stick my head inside the house.

"Edward can you come outside for a minute please." I call.

"Hey what's up?"

"Okay we have to keep this on the down low but I need your help. You got to make sure you keep the guys in line tonight. They need to play their best! Like they always do."

"Why?"

"Because Dean Sewell, the assistant coach, and the captain of this year's team from Washington State are going to be at the game tonight. I give him my answer for next year."

"They are going to be at the game?"

"Yes but I was told to keep it on the down low so you cannot say anything to anyone." I tell him. "If you slip and I hear about it I will know it was you who told and well you will pay for that mistake."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good." I say, and then I kiss him. "Now let's get back inside where it's warm, and I think we need to get ready to go soon we don't want to be late."

We head back into the house and Edward heads upstairs to his room to grab his duffle bag with his under armour and shower stuff. The stuff that needs to be washed after each game. Along with his garment bag with his game jersey's in it. Edward comes down with double bags in his hands. I give him a puzzled look.

"It was sitting outside Emmett's door and knowing him he will forget it cause…" He doesn't even finish his sentence and Emmett and Rose are coming down the stairs hand in hand with sly looks on their faces. Yup this happens before every game. More when it's around states and playoffs.

"Common you two get your shit we are going to take the truck and everyone's gear from this house." I say. I take the duffel bags from Edward and head out to the truck and put them in the back under the seats and start the truck. Edward and Emmett come out of the garage with their bags and sticks.

"Where's Jaspers gear at?" I ask Rose.

"It's in my car." She says. "Oh Alice and I aren't leaving just yet so Jasper will be going with you guys. We will be there in time for the game."

I grab Jasper's stick, goalie pads and garment bag and Rose grabs his hockey bag and slings it over her shoulder like no one's business. For someone so small and fragile looking she's rugged.

"Why aren't you guys coming now like you always do?"

"Esme is coming with us and she has a few things to finish up here."

"Oh well I should wait and come with you guys then."

"Oh no you go with the boys; you got to be there to give the boys a pre game pep talk that you always give to get them wound up so they will kick some ass! And we don't have any promises to be there that early. We will be there for puck drop though."

We put the rest of the gear on the back of the truck and I close the tailgate.

"Okay you three better be there for that I need someone to sit with for the game."

"Oh we will be."

"Good." I say we head into the house. "Where's Jasper?"

"Where do you think that he is?" Emmett asks.

I head to the bottom of the stairs. "Jasper gets your ass down here! We need to get going!"

Nothing. "JASPER!" I holler again. "WE NEED TO GET GOING OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE OR YOU'RE RUNNING EXTRA LAPS!"

"Geez Bella that's harsh." Emmett says.

"What? It will work. You know it does."

"Bella she's letting go of that stress he has built up because of this game and you're just jealous that you didn't get to do that." Emmett says.

I flip him off. "Each person has their own way of letting go of the stress… trust me I had a lot built up this morning and I've gotten rid of it a few times today and I don't need Edwards help if you catch my drift."

"What are we talking about?" Jasper asks coming into the kitchen.

"Good you're ready, now let's go." I say walking to the door. I put my wool socks on in my boots then I don't have to worry about my feet getting cold. I've already got my coat and scarf on from being outside not too long ago.

"Just so you know Bella you are probably going to hear it from Alice later she…"

I cut Jasper off. "Don't finish that sentence. But thanks for the warning."

Emmett, Jasper and I head out and get in the truck to get ready to leave.

"Where is he? I don't want to be late!"

"You're not even playing what's the rush?" Jasper asks.

"I can't tell you but you will find out after the game."

**If you don't get your ass out here you'll regret it hard core mister! ~B**

**Calm your tits I will be out in a minute and you will thank me later. ~E**

Not long after I get his text he comes out and climbs in the truck. He has this big goofy grin on his face.

"What's with you?" Emmett asks beating me to it.

"Nothing."

"Oh bull shit you're up to something!" I say.

"What ever helps you sleep at night?" He tells me.

I pull out on the road and head into town so I can hit the highway. Suns out the roads are bare its smooth sailing ahead! We talk about random things jam out to music. The closer we get the more serious the guys get. They put on the songs that get them pumped up and start to get into the zone. We roll into the rink and get parked. We are still early which is what I planned for so the guys can get there gear warmed up after it being on the back of the truck. To help out I grab the boy's hockey sticks, Jaspers goalie pads, and the three boy's garment bags.

"What's up with this? They trade you in to do all the grunt work?" Someone asks.

"Hell no! If I had it my way I'd be playing but my collar bone says otherwise."

"Injured at the end of the season that must suck. There goes your shot at getting a shot getting any scholarships or a shot at playing any college hockey next year. Makes it easier for me tonight."

"I've got nothing to worry about, but you do." I say, Edward is just a smirking while Em and Jazz are looking confused.

"I got myself a spot on the starting line up at WSU in the fall and for the next four years. Oh and did I mention it's a four year scholarship too?"

Tweedies face just drops along with the rest of his teammates that have heard this.

"How did that even happen? Scouts don't come to any games unless it's states."

"Well where I am a girl that can kick ass they have had their eye on me since I started last year and he was at our game last week, which I am thankful for because that's when I got the game winning goal and then I was taken out by that ass hole from La Push. After I took the shot I don't remember a thing between then and waking up in the hospital."

"Let me guess that ass hole was Paul?"

"Bingo."

"He's an ass hole, we never had much trouble with him but I can only imagine the trouble you alone had."

"He's had it out for me since I moved here. He just had enough and decided to play even dirtier and take some cheap shots."

"She never let it get to her, heck if she had have seen him coming she'd be playing today." Emmett says.

"Too bad she isn't because we have a better shot now. You get inside half the guys heads. They get distracted by how good and graceful you are." Rogers says laughing.

"And I don't get in yours?"

"Not that you're not hot, cause you are but I have a girlfriend and she's always in my head. I don't play good well… I won't say but if you catch my drift…"

I snicker, "It's hard to concentrate when you have two girls in your head."

"You got it. Good luck guys, shame you can't play today but I'm sure we will see you in the fall I am going to WSU and hopefully gonna be playing hockey there."

"Good luck! See you next year."

"Thanks. Oh and congrats on the scholarship."

"Thank you!"

"What's up with him?" Edward asks.

"I don't know but I like this team. They are the only team that hasn't given me a hard time for being a girl playing with the big boys. Well the first game we played them they did but once they learned what I was capable of they left me alone."

"Now that you make that point it is very true."

We head into the dressing room and I put the sticks in the barrel by the door then I go and hang their garment bags in the hooks by where they set their bags and I put Jaspers goalie pads with his bag.

"Would you be a doll and re-tape my stick?" Edward asks me.

"Sure, do you two want yours done?" I ask Em and Jazz.

"I'll get it I have a certain way that I like mine taped." Jazz says.

"Go for it B, it's the least you can do for us."

"Alright, black or white?"

"Black." Em and Edward say together.

I start rooting around in Edwards's bag to find some tape and I find it. I grab Edwards and Em's sticks and head out the door. A few of the other guys are coming down the hall.

"I'm re-taping sticks, do you guys want yours done?"

"Yea sure." They both say.

"Okay, let the others know if they want there's done to bring their sticks out."

"Will do."

I set to work ripping the old tape off. It comes off pretty easily, when did they last tape these? I tape each tip and down the bottom of the blades on each of them. Then I split the tape in half so that it's half the width it typically is and start from the tips and down the blade. In no time I have all the sticks taped. I did half the teams sticks. I gather up the sticks to take them back into the dressing room.

I knock on the door, "Is everyone decent?"

"You're good!" Several voices call back.

So I walk in place the sticks back in the barrel and take what's left of the 3 rolls of tape that I had to use and put them back in Edwards's bag. He's topless and doing push ups and I can see the muscles in his back flex and he's broke a slight sweat from his pre-game work out. Damn that's hot!

"So Edward was telling us that you have a six pack." Emmett says.

"Yea I do. Why you jealous?" I ask.

"I'm not jealous of anything, cause for all I know Edward could be lying."

I unzip my coat and pull it apart and pull up so that he can see my stomach. "Does it look like he's lying?"

"Damn girl!" Emmett says poking my stomach. "They are rock hard too!"

I pull my shirt back down quickly and zip up my coat.

"Do you want anything to drink? I am going up to get a coffee and I will be back down after you guys have your on ice warm up."

"Yea sure. Thank you."

"No problem."

I grab my purse and give him a quick kiss and then I am gone.

"Can I just get a coffee please?" I say to the girl working at the canteen.

_**Where are you? We were able to get here earlier than we planned. ~A**_

_**I'm at the canteen getting a coffee. ~B**_

I get Edward his drink from the vending machine. Then I go back and put the fixings in my coffee.

"I don't know how you drink that terrible stuff after drinking Tim Horton's coffee all your life." A very familiar voice says which causes me to whip around really fast.

"MOM!" I shout drawing us some attention. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I wanted to surprise you, which I did. I am here all week and the week after that is spring break and…" She says trailing off as she hands me an envelope.

I look inside this envelope and start looking through the contents. There is two of everything. Plane tickets to Florida. A weeks reservations at Orange Lake resort. Day passes for Bush Gardens, Magic Kingdom and a hopper passes for Universal Studios and Island of Adventure.

"Mom what's all this?"

"Something that Edward and I have planned." She says.

"I thought we were coming to see you at home over spring break?"

"Well that was the plan but then we got thinking you'll just come over the summer when it's warmer and more enjoyable." She tells me. "Oh and here's one for you two, same thing that Bella has in hers. And I am going to be going as well, and Esme is coming too."

"What mom!" I say. I am really excited for this!

"I made it so that all our rooms are by each others; Esme and I are going to be sharing a room while you three girls will be sharing rooms with your men."

"I am assuming dad knows the plans but does he know the sleeping arraignments?"

"No he doesn't and he isn't."

"Who's not going to know what?" Dad asks coming up to us.

"Oh some of our plans for when we are in Florida."

He gives us a stern look.

"Okay okay a spa day, girl stuff, stuff that would bore you." I tell him.

"Say no more." He says in defeat and walks away.

"Works every time." I say laughing along with the rest of the girls.

We go in and find a seat as the place is starting to fill up. The girls take their seats and I lean against the railing where I have to go back down soon.

"Bella Swan. How are you tonight?" Someone says.

I turn and it is Dean Sewell. "I am good how are you?"

"I am well. This is Terry Fletcher our Assistant coach and this is Kyle Porter our Captain who is going into his third year at WSU."

"Nice to meet you both I am Bella Swan."

"Oh we know who you are. We are really thrilled that you have chosen us for next year." Kyle says, "I won't let any of the other give you a hard time either."

"Thank you, I am going to do what I always do and play fair in the hopes to gain the respect of the guys, but I will say if they give me too hard of a time constantly on me I will set them straight, either verbally or show them up." I say in a jokingly serious kind of way.

"You sound like my sister. She can play with the big boys out there on the ice and she won't let them push her around and she puts them to shame all the time."

"Then they give up and just accept the fact that we can actually play and keep up with the big boys."

"She does sound like Tasha." Terry says, "We hope to have her join us this year. She is very undecided as to if she wants to come play for us where her brother is playing for us."

"That would cause some controversy." I say.

"It already caused some controversy when we brought Kyle on to our team where I am his step father." Dean says.

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Not many people did where we don't have the same last name but there was still a fair amount of people that knew but once he got there and started playing it was made very clear that we broke all family ties when are in the rink before practice and games."

"Sounds like what my father and Carlisle has done. They are our coaches, both of Carlisle's sons play hockey. To us at games and practice they are strictly coach. They are actually a little harder on the three of us than the rest."

"That's the way it needs to be." Kyle says.

"So when will you be able to play again?" Terry asks.

"If this wasn't the end of the season right now I would be good to go in two weeks."

"Good, because we just lost a couple of our top players and we are heading into playoffs and we were able to pull a few strings and if you are interested and able to we would really like it if you could come and play with us." Dean tells me.

"To sum it up in a nut shell we need you Bella. We are screwed if you don't come and play for us." Kyle says.

I chuckle, "When do you need to know?"

"Here anytime would be great." Dean says.

"Okay Carlisle is also a doctor and is the one who has been looking after me. If I get a chance before the game is over I will let you know tonight if I cannot get an answer for tonight I will let you know by the first of the week."

"Prefect sounds great!" Dean says.

The buzzer goes ending the warm up and the teams leave the ice for them to flood.

"Well I would really love to stay and talk some more but I need to get downstairs and get these guys fired up!" I say, "We will be talking I'm sure after the game."

"Alright thank you Bella. It was nice meeting you." Terry says.

"Yes it was nice meeting you as well I am looking forward to having you as a teammate next year."

"Thank you I am as well and it was nice meeting you two as well." I say shaking their hands.

Then with that I head down to the dressing rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I quickly edited this so you could get your update and I did a lot of the writing on my tablet and it sucks to type on! And auto correct sucks butt!  
Enjoy! Kitty **

'Seriously what's with you guys tonight?!'

It's the second intermissions and we are down by three.

'I know you guys can play better than this! So don't make me come out there and hurt myself even more and show your panzy asses up while I'm at it! You haven't been on your A game all night! Now I know you guys can play better than you are! So get with the fucking program...'

Dad coughs and gives me a stern look. Whoops I forgot he was in here.

'And get your asses in gear! They are ahead by three so that's going to go to their heads because they think being down three is going to get to us. We've got twenty minutes to do something! You guys better not go down without a fight!'

With that they are riled up just like I had planned for!

'Now let's go take the shine out of those stars and bring on the THUNDER!'

That gets them going even more! I put on Here Comes the Thunder by Tim Hicks only the second country song that they have allowed to be played in the dressing room along with Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith. They are strange! The next thing I know I hear the guys screeching at the top of their lungs at the course.

'I think halfway through the period depending you need to put the power lines out and Edward Emmett and Crowley together. Leave the defense the way it is. We got to get at least a goal to break the goose egg score.'

'I agree with you Bella you can make the call when you feel the time is right.' Dad says.

'We are underway with the third period the Thunder are down by three. Whatever was said during the intermission sure has the Thunder fired up because they sure are dominating the ice!'

Edward has the puck he's going going going and he's gone! Down the ice he goes 1 on 0. Him and the goalie. He does a little stick handling to Skye out the goalie then he buries the puck in the top right hand corner!

Our bench erupts cheering along with everyone here from our school! Edward comes up by the bench to high five us all!

It's cooler up there!' He yells!

'Don't let that go to your head Cullen! We need two more just like it!' I call back.

The boys set up for the faceoff. Away they go again! This time it's Emmett with the puck! It's a two on one! Emmett passes it off to Edward. Then back to Emmett! Then another quick pass back and forth and Emmett takes a quick shot and it goes to the top left hand side!

The crowd goes nuts and you can easily hear Emmett's booming voice over everyone else as he repeats what Edward said just seconds ago, 'Top shelf cause its cooler up there!'

'Way to go Em!' I call.

There is 7 minutes left on the clock!

'Hey dad! Sit Edward, Emmett and Crowley for a couple minutes! Send line two and three til the clock hits the 5 minute mark send the those three then sit the third line til the end of the game!'

'You got it B! You call it!'

'Cullen's! Get in here! Newton and Springer go!' I call! 'Crowley get up here!'

They do what I say.

'Get ready we are powering up!' I say to them.

I then turn my attention the Stars are turning the heat up and are getting dirty. This is going to get interesting and going to end badly for them. Springer takes a hard hit into the boards!

Ouch! He gets right back up and keeps going. Then he takes another hit and is down a little longer this time but when he does get up he keeps going. He dodges another hit.

"Carlisle we need to get Springer off there. Let's switch it up! Send Edward Emmett and Crowley."

"Agreed!"

The whistle goes as the Stars have just drawn a penalty. "You three go!" I say to the boys. They go and the three out there come off.

Crowley takes the face off and he wins it. He's taking full advantage of this power play. He doesn't take long and he is heading down and passing the puck between him, Edward and Emmett. This really messing with the Stars. They are in front of the net now and making lots of passes and then Crowley sees and opening when he gets the puck and shoots and he scores!

Our boys go crazy! Along with everyone who is here from our school. We are now tied! With three minutes left on the clock! We pull them and put out a different line because once the triple C goes out again they are out for the rest of the game. Springer gets a hold of the puck and he is going going going gone! He shoots he scores! Brining us ahead 4-3!

"WAY TO GO SPRINGER!" I Shout! "LET'S GO THUNDER!" They set up again and then the stars really turn up the heat but really only get dirty! But always when the refs don't see so they are getting away with it!

They come off and we send triple C. "Crowley go and get one why don't ya?!" I call after him.

"I'll see what I can do B!"

Damn! They are getting rough! They just took Emmett out! EMMETT! Anyone who tries to take him out ends up taking themselves out! Then all of the sudden all I see is Edward laying on the ice! It happened so quick that I missed what happened!

"EDWARD!" I cry out! Dammit I picked the wrong day to wear heels! That's the only stopping me from running out on the ice right now!

Dad and Carlisle run out on the ice. He's moving. That's a good sign!

"FUCK! Didn't take long for things to go badly!" Emmett says.

"I know! How's he doing?"

"Not sure, they shooed us away before I could talk to him. I do know he is in a lot of pain."

We are cut off as people start cheering and sticks are beating against the boards. He's up but they are headed to go to the dressing rooms!

"Show them no mercy!" I call over my shoulder and I take off running to the dressing room! I do notice dad is coming back over to the bench.

"EDWARD!" I shout when I burst through the door! He is lying on the floor he's got his helmet off. By the look on his face I can tell he is in a lot of pain! "Where does it hurt?" I ask as I sit on the floor beside him.

"My right foot!" He cries out.

"Okay I won't touch it then. But we have to get this gear off you." It kills me to see him in so much pain! "Where is Carlisle?"

"He said something about going to get ice and something for the pain."

"Okay. Can you sit up for me please?"

He nods and sits up for me. I pull his jersey over his head and start taking his upper gear off.

"Talk to me. So we can keep you distracted cause we have to get this skate off."

"NO!" I call out. "It hurts way too much!"

"I understand but we have to take it off so you can get it checked out. I promise I will be careful."

"Okay... Just keep talking to me."

"I can do that." I start to untie his skate and making sure I can get it loose enough that it will come off easy so it hopefully won't hurt him too much.

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"Springer is having a bash tonight to celebrate. So we will probably…" He cuts off what he is saying as he cries out in pain when I slide his skate off.

"You were saying?"

"We will probably go to that for a little bit. Depending on how late we are at the hospital."

Just as I finish helping him get out of his gear the guys burst through the door whooping and hollering.

"AND?!" I shout over them.

"What do you think B?!" Emmett booms.

"We won?"

"Hell yeah! 5-3!"

"Who got the last goal?" I ask.

"Springer did!"

"NO WAY! GOOD FOR YOU!" He is our best rookie, he's been so close to getting a goal all year but he wasn't able to succeed but tonight he did and he got the game winner.

"GAME WINNER BABY!" He cheers.

This kid is going places. I turn my attention back to Edward.

"Are you going to be okay to finish getting changed?"

"Yeah I should be good." He says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say and kiss him on the cheek. Then I get up and help him up and to the bench before I leave the dressing room.

"She's a keeper Eddie boy!" I hear Emmett say as the door shuts behind me.

"How is he?" Carlisle asks.

"He's been better." I say, "Oh I was wondering I was asked if I could play in the playoffs with WSU so I was wondering when I would be clear to play again?"

"You should be good. When we get Edward to the hospital and he's in for x-rays I'll check your shoulder out. But I am going to say you'll probably be good to go."

"Thank you. I let you get that ice to Edward and tell the boys they have about 5 minutes to get decent as I want to share some news with them after you give them their pep talk and I will be in there for that."

"Where is he?" Alice calls running up to me with Rose, Esme, and my mom running up behind her.

"He is in the dressing room getting changed." I say.

"AND?! How is he?" Esme asks.

"Well he's had better days but he should be fine. I'm guessing he broke his ankle."

"Oh dear!"

We are cut off as dad sticks his head out the door telling me that they are ready for me now.

"Okay, you ladies better brace yourselves cause it stinks in there."

"We will wait out here for you." Alice says.

"NO! You must come in here I have something important to share."

"Fine." She sighs and they follow me in.

"GREAT GAME GUYS! WAY TO OPEN A CAN OF WHOOPS ASS ON THEM IN THE THIRD PERIOD!" They all cheer!

"Great game boys! Way to end the season with a bang! I don't have much to say but we sure are going to miss the seniors next year but I think we will still be able to whoop butt next season! Who has the sweater?" Dad asks.

"I have it." Emmett says.

"Alright who are you passing it on to?"

"Well this is really a hard decision to make because you all played well tonight and all year! However this guy has been let down game after game when he was so close to getting his first ever high school goal but he never let it get him down! And tonight he pulled through and got it! And the game winner at that! So here ya go SPRINGER! You must wear that with pride on Monday!" Emmett says as he hands Springer the player of the game sweater, one that a construction worker would we, its orange with neon reflective stripes. Everyone who has had it has signed it with their number.

"Thanks man! Just like everyone has I most certainly will wear it on Monday!" Springer says with a huge grin on his face!

"So I have some news!" I shout over the guys who are now cheering and they quiet right down.

"So back a couple weeks ago Dean Sewell came and saw me when I was at the hospital. And for those of you who do not know that name he is the head coach at Washington State University. I was offered a 4 year full ride scholarship playing hockey for them! AND I took it!"

The whole team is in shock and congratulate me. My mom comes over and gives me a huge hug along with Esme, Rose, Alice and the whole team joins in!

"AND AND AND only a few of you already knew this but no one knows this they asked me to play with them in playoffs in the coming weeks as long as Carlisle gives me the clear which looks promising."

"WHAT?!" Whoops!

"You heard me! And I better see all your butts in the stands if I get the clear!"

"THAT'S AWESOME B! GOOD FOR YOU!" Jasper shouts. "I'll be there!"

"Thanks guys!"

**A/N: I know I cut this chapter short but you guys have been waiting for awhile for an update therefore I will make the next chapter a lot longer!**


End file.
